Un San Valentín con Severus Snape
by MarisolPhantom
Summary: EPILOGO tercer fic que hago plis entren difruten y dejen reviews es acerca de la forma en que pasan un San Valentín Sev y Herm 13 capi.
1. Default Chapter

Wola esta vez me presento para escribir este fic que se tratara acerca del día del amor y la amistad que es un regalo para mi amiga Andreina que si no le gusta me mato pero espero que si le guste.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos si no de J. K. Rowling.

ADEVERTENCIA: los pensamientos serán marcados con / gracias por su comprensión.

Título: Un San Valentín con Severus Snape.

Autora: Marisol Black.

Cáp. 1 El sorteo.

Era un día como cualquiera en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería tanto maestros como alumnos estaban reunidos en el Gran Comedor desayunando era exactamente la mañana del día 6 de febrero exactamente una semana antes de San Valentín. Los alumnos desayunaban mientras comentaban acerca de temas sin importancia mientras los profesores se preguntaran si el director Albus Dumbledore planearía algo para estas fechas y no era de esperarse pues el director se levanto de su asiento pidiendo silencio a los alumnos y una vez que estos callaron el directos aviso:

- Mis queridos alumnos como sabrán se acerca el día del amor y la amistad y se me a ocurrido el planear un baile para ese día - se notaba que Dumbledore estaba ansioso con este baile pues tienen una semana para conseguir pareja - su tono era totalmente de festejo y gran alegría - bien pues y antes de que se olvide además del baile habrá otro evento - a esta aclaración los alumnos empezaron a murmurar acerca de que podría ser ese evento - el cual será un sorteo.

Al escuchar esto varios alumnos estaban como ¿sorteo? Con los ojos bien abiertos y expresiones de duda y sorpresa.

- Como escucharon sorteo el sorteo en el cual se tratara de que la persona que les toque deberán de enviarles obsequios de San Valentín empezando desde mañana hasta el baile así que será mejor que ahorren y no se usaran sus nombres sino un sobrenombre para que no sepan quien les toco tanto alumnos como profesores participaran - miro hacia los profesores en especial al Prof. Snape ¿de acuerdo?

- Si - dijeron los profesores unos emocionados y otros como el Prof. Snape de mala gana.

- De acuerdo así que cojan un pedazo de pergamino y escriban el sobrenombre que más les guste a ustedes y arrójenlo a este caldero - dijo el Prof. Dumbledore mostrando un gran caldero color plateado con un corazón rojo sangre en la parte de en medio - pero eso si no podrán decir sus sobrenombres ni a sus amigos esto solo lo sabrán ustedes.

Todos tanto alumnos como maestros empezaron a pensar en un buen sobrenombre para ellos mientras lo escribían en el pedazo de pergamino y uno por uno conforme sabían su sobrenombre lo colocaban en el caldero mientras tanto una Srta. De nombre Hermione Granger aún no desidia que sobrenombre ponerse hasta que se le prendió el foco y rápidamente escribió en el pergamino acompañada de sus dos mejores amigos Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

- Bien Severus creo que es hora de que coloques tu pergamino todos lo han hecho tú eres el único que falta -

- Sinceramente Albus me niego rotundamente a participar en este tonto sorteo -

- O por favor Severus no seas aguafiestas -

- Esta bien -

Una vez que el Prof. Severus fue a dejar su pergamino espero en su asiento a ver cuando toda esa tontería como él le llamaba se acabara.

- Bien empecemos - dijo el Profa. MaGonagall - y ahora es el momento de que sepan quien les toco a ver... a peje lagarto le toco con Neto - así fue nombrando la Profa. Sobrenombre hasta que llego con... - al fénix le toca con el rayo del atardecer, a la lechuza le toca con el cráter lunar y por último a la sirena le toco con el cuervo así se a acabado el sorteo así que a compra regalos hoy a las 3:00 PM todos iran a Hogsmeade.

Para cuando ya todo el alumnado dejo el Gran Comedor algunos estaban ansiosos de mandar su primer obsequio, otros querían saber quienes les habían tocado pero otros como es el caso de Hermione solo querían acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas para poder seguir con sus labores rutinarias.

- Me pregunto ¿qué regalos comprare si no se si el que me toco es hombre o mujer- dijo el gran y famoso Harry Potter ¿tú que opinas Ron-

- La verdad no lo se yo estoy igual -

Así siguieron hablando durante todo el trayecto a excepción de Hermione que solo seguía pensando quien rayos era el que le toco.

Mientras tanto en el castillo:

/No se como rayos deje que Dumbledore me metiera en esta tontería del sorteo o sea en ves de hacer lo que me gusta que es atormentar a los alumnos tendré que estar comprando regalos para una loca alumna porque al parecer por el sobrenombre es mujer como fue posible que me deje convencer esto es entupido mejor iré a revisar las tareas de los de 7 grado/

Severus Snape se dirigió rápidamente a su escritorio donde se encontraba una gran pila de ensayos sin revisar todos de 6 o 7 grado pero el profesor "favorito" de todos decidió empezar por los de 7 dado a que ahora que ya no estaba presionado por tener que ir al lado del Lord.

Si como escucharon o más bien leyeron hace un año cuando Harry seguía en su 6 año el Lord quiso adelantar la batalla del siglo pero claro Harry se esforzó demasiado entrenando y estudiando así que gracias a la ayuda de sus profesores, compañeros y amigos logro vencer al hechicero más malvado de todos los tiempos y me encantaría comentarles como Harry venció a Lord Voldemort pero como este fic se trata de Sev y Herm no lo haré así que volvemos con el Prof. de pociones.

/De acuerdo al Sr. Finnigan le pondré un 6 por su ensayo acerca de las propiedades de la poción del océano mmmmm no quisiera pero esta vez el Sr. Potter se esmero así que le pondré un 8 mmmm vaya, vaya, vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí el gran ensayo de la Srta. Granger y como siempre me trae el doble de lo que pedí cuando cambiara esta niña Dios mío / pero una vez que leyó el ensayo cosa que le tomo como una hora / aunque hay que admitir que esta niña es bastante inteligente /su mente empezó a divagar / también es graciosa, gentil, hermosa, astuta, bellísima, atractiva y PERO QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO POR DIOS SOY SU PROF. ya me esta afectando tomar tanto licor/

000000000000000000000000

¿Qué es lo qué se supone que voy a comprar Dios mío dame una señal/

Y como si Dios la hubiera escuchado Hermione volteo hacia un aparador donde se encontraba la respuesta a sus plegarias.

/Por Dios pero que hermoso... /

Una vez que Hermione entro a la tienda y compro el obsequio rápidamente fue a que lo envolvieran para regalo.

- Hermione ya volviste a ver dime ¿qué compraste-

- Lo siento Harry pero no te lo diré -

- Ah vamos -

- No porque el regalo no es para ti o por lo menos eso creo y no lo versas fin de la discusión -

- Bueno al final me enterare de acuerdo yo ya compre mi regalo solo falta Ron -

- Ya llego por quien lloraban -

- Ron al fin apareces -

- Ya se que me aclamaban mi querido publico pero no se preocupen que su Roony ya llego -

- NO SEAS PAYASO - dijeron Herm y Harry a la vez.

- Oh no sean así y déjenme disfrutar el momento un poco más -

- Déjate de estupideces - dijo Hermione entre molesta y divertida por las locuras de su amigo pelirrojo - y mejor volvamos de una vez al castillo que recuerden el último anuncio que dio Dumbledore antes de venir aquí -

- Ah si es cierto - dijo Harry - dijo que hay que volver temprano porque al parecer quiere presentar al nuevo maestro de DCAO -

¿Y qué le paso a Remus - dijo Ron

- La verdad es que últimamente la luna llena le a afectado más de lo normal según él dice que cada año pasa por estas fechas aunque yo aún no entiendo todo bien pero alguien tendrá que sustituirlo por lo menos unos 3 meses - dijo Harry.

- Que mal, bueno en ese caso regresemos pronto - dijo Ron entre preocupado y emocionado por un nuevo Prof. pero ojalá que ese nuevo Prof. no sea como Snape -

Una vez de nuevo en el Gran Comedor:

- Bien alumnos como les dije esta mañana hay un Prof. nuevo que se encargara de suplantar al Prof. Lupin por un tiempo - detrás de Dumbledore apareció un hombre bastante joven tenía fácil unos 23 años de edad, con cabello rubio y ojos claros y llevaba una túnica color verde botella se podía adivinar fácilmente que debajo de esa túnica había un cuerpo bien pero muy bien formado haciendo que varias chicas suspiraran entre ellas Hermione y que los chicos hasta profesores se pusieran celosos entre ellos el Prof. Snape - bien él es el Prof. Nolasco Román y quiero que todos sean amables con él -

Una cosa era segura todas las chicas y algunos chicos contando a maestras y algunos maestros serían lo más amables posibles con el nuevo Prof. pero los chicos y algunas chicas sin contar a las maestras pero si a maestros no se sabía cuan amables iban a ser.

24 Hrs. Después:

- Buenos días a todos como se les informo ayer yo soy el Prof. Nolasco pero no me gustan las formalidades solo tutéenme y simplemente llámenme Román - la voz del Prof. era suave y probablemente sensual cosa que hizo estremecer a las chicas en especial a Hermione - bien veamos alguien puede decirme que es lo último que vieron - obvio todas las chicas alzaron la mano pero la primera siempre será Hermione - si usted Srta. ...

- Granger -

- Srta. Granger ¿qué fue lo último que vieron-

- Vimos acerca de de las _Shimi _o mejor llamadas boca de sangre -

- Fascinante explíquelo mejor por favor -

- Bien las _Shimis _son muy conocidas a lo largo del callejón interandino tiene la forma de una hermosa mujer dotada de infinito poder de seducción alta y esbelta tiene una negra y abundante palambrera enmarca su faz ovalada, provista de unos ojos también negros y una boca coronada por jugosos y rojos labios tan rojos como la sangre y por eso se le conoce como boca roja y por lo común siempre va vestida de un batín blanco sin mangas y con falda corta, profusamente bordado de hilos de oro de caracteres incásicos y ceñido por un cinturón encarnado es todo lo que lleva encima y el hombre que tenga la suerte de encontrarse con esta criatura y enamorarse de ella la bella mujer cumple cada capricho de su amante para complacerse y la _Shimi_ es y experta y generosa en el arte del amor pero tiene un pequeño defecto el cual es devorar a su pareja -

- Excelente Srta. Granger no habría podido explicarlo mejor -

Al terminar la clase:

- Bien los veré mañana -

Una vez que todos empezaron a irse:

- Srta. Granger -

¿Si, Prof. Nolasco-

- Por favor sin formalidades solo Román -

- Bien ¿qué sucede ejem ejem Román-

- Bien solo quería saber tu secreto para poder ser tan inteligente -

- Ahí - Herm se sonrojo - pues solo estudio, estudio y estudio Pro... Román -

- Eres una excelente alumna me encanto la forma en que describiste a la _Shimi_ -

- Gra - gracias Román -

- No hay de que de echo buscaba a una persona que pudiera ayudarme con mi trabajo y dadas a tus habilidades de conocimiento pues...

- Acepto -

¿En serio-

- En serio -

- Gracias Hermione eres tan dulce -

Tan solo Hermione sonrió a esas palabras no sabía lo que le pasaba pero tenía el presentimiento de que estaba enamorando de su nuevo Prof.

Y sin que ni ella ni el Prof. se dieran cuenta otro Prof. de apellido Snape escucho toda su conversación y estaba muerto de los celos y mientras se dirigía a su despacho murmuraba cosas como:

Estúpido... engreído... como se atreve (y cosas por el estilo)

Notas de la Autora: bien hasta aquí termino así que espero reviews pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss gracias.


	2. Los Celos

Wola esta vez me presento para escribir este fic que se tratara acerca del día del amor y la amistad que es un regalo para mi amiga Andreina que si no le gusta me mato pero espero que si le guste.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos si no de J. K. Rowling.

ADEVERTENCIA: los pensamientos serán marcados con / gracias por su comprensión.

Título: Un San Valentín con Severus Snape.

Autora: Marisol Black.

Cáp. 2 Los Celos.

Una vez que Severus llego a su despacho sin poder dejar de insultar al Prof. Román:

_Sabelotodo, arrogante, payaso, aprovechado _(y así con más insultos)

/Pero ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué me importa tanto el que ese estúpido Prof. de quinta le agrade más a la Srta. Granger que yo? Me estoy volviendo loco/ en ese momento Snape que había guardado sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón se encontró con pedazo de pergamino en el cual leyó el sobrenombre de la chica a la que le debía comprar obsequios de aquí a la otra semana/ Ah ya se me había olvidado los regalos y no fui a comprar el de hoy ¿ahora qué hago/ en ese momento se le ocurrió una buenísima idea...

000000000000000000000000

- HERMIONE APÚRATE -

- YA VOY, YA VOY NO ME GRITEN DESDE MI HABITACIÓN LOS ESCUCHO -

Hermione quien apenas iba bajando de las escaleras de la habitación de chicas del 7 año se dirigía al Gran Comedor mientras les comentaban a sus amigos acerca de la propuesta del Prof. Román de ayudarle en su trabajo.

- La verdad Herm es que yo pienso que tú te mereces ese privilegio -

- Gracias Harry espero no arruinar esto -

- Creme que no lo harás el día en que arruines algo que tenga que ver con la escuela yo me volveré el alumno favorito de Snape -

- Ahí Ron que cosas dices -

En la sala de maestros:

Esa mañana antes de ir a desayunar todos los profesores se reunieron ahí para tomar un poco de café y saber como le había ido al nuevo profesor aunque claro Snape solo había ido por petición del director aún tenía muy clara en su mente la escena en que el Prof. Nolasco estaba hablando a solas con Herm cosa que lo ponía muy, muy celoso sin que él se diera cuenta.

- y ¿cómo fue su primer día de trabajo Prof. Nolasco- dijo Dumbledore - por lo que tengo entendido has conseguido a un ayudante -

- Así es mi ayudante es Hermione Granger - dijo con mucho entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa - ella es una excelente alumna, no imagino candidato mejor -

- Así es la Srta. Granger es una de las mejores alumnas que a tenido esta escuela si se me permite el decirlo - dijo la Profa. MaGonagall.

- Jeje pues si, como dice Minerva la Srta. Granger a sido una de las más destacadas alumnas dada a su gran sabiduría - dijo el director.

- Pues en mi opinión yo no creo que sea buena idea que la Srta. Granger se volviera ayudante de un profesor - dijo Snape sin pensar.

- Y ¿por qué lo dices Severus- dijo la Profa. Siniestra - si ella es una de las alumnas más responsables e inteligentes que e visto en toda mi labor como maestra de Astrología -

- Si - dijo el Prof. Flitwick - no entiendo la razón de tu comentario -

- No lo digo porque no sea inteligente, lo digo porque... (meditaba la respuesta, la verdad es que ni sabía lo que decía) porque pues porque no y ya - (N/A: que gran respuesta)

- Hay Severus que tonterías dices, cualquiera que te escuchara pensaría que estas celoso de que la Srta. Granger sea la ayudante del Prof. Nolasco - dijo MaGnonagall.

Snape se sentía tan avergonzado tanto que hasta en su tez blanca por primera vez desde que es Prof. se torno un poco de carmesí mientras todos los profesores reían a carcajadas pero tan solo en el rostro de Dumbledore se formo una sonrisa pícara que nadie noto.

En el Gran Comedor:

- Muy bien se supone que hoy debemos recibir los primeros regalos del sorteo - dijo Ginny Weasley.

- Es cierto bueno pues hay que esperar - dijo Ron.

La verdad es que no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que en el umbral del Gran Comedor empezaron a aparecer millones y millones de lechuzas con cartas o regalos amarrados a sus patas, una vez que ya todos recibieron sus regalos hasta los profesores, no se pudieron resistir y todos desgarraban sobres o envolturas para ver sus primeros presentes de la semana.

- Bien, miren esto a mi me dieron una pluma de un águila real, bastante bonita la verdad - dijo Ron entusiasmado por su elegante pluma nueva.

- A mi me dieron un oso de peluche - dijo Harry que al apachurrar al oso decía "I ´m love you"

- Hay que lindo esta - dijo Ginny.

- Y ¿a ti qué te dieron Ginny- dijo Ron.

- A mi unos hermosos listones para el cabello de color púrpura - dijo Ginny emocionada jugando con sus nuevos listones - ¿y a ti Herm?

- Un poema - dijo Herm emocionada a más no poder.

- ¿UN POEMA? HAY QUE LINDO A VER HERM LÉELO - grito Ginny y tal grito provoco que tanto alumnos como profesores quisieran escuchar también el poema.

- Cuando estas

lejos de mi

mi corazón ya

no quiere latir

Afrontare

Este viaje

Solo para

Encontrarte

Por el mundo

E de viajar

Y poder otra

Vez respirar

Te prometo que

Te encontrare

Y no volverte

A perder

Para que cuando no

Podamos suspirar más

No estemos lejos

Nunca más. -

A POR DIOS PERO QUE HERMOSO - grito Herm después de leer el poema.

Todos los alumnos y profesores se preguntaban quien había podido mandar tan hermoso escrito (obviamente el que lo escribió no se lo preguntaba)

000000000000000000000000

Ya eran como las tres de la tarde cuando los alumnos de Gryffindor y Revenclaw de 7 salían de su clase de DCAO pero:

-Hermione necesito hablar con usted ahora - digo el profe Nolasco.

Hermione quien con todas las ganas del mundo se quedaría a hablar con el nuevo profe por horas y horas pero lamentablemente después de DCAO venía Pocionas y Herm no quería ni imaginar a Snape quitándole puntos a Gryffindor solo porque ella se atraso o no llego a clases y aparte de que ahora estaba mucho más atenta en pociones que nunca.

- Lo lamento Román pero podríamos hablar después de clases- dijo Hermione.

- No, necesito hablar contigo ahora -

- Román lo que pasa es que tengo ahora Pociones y la verdad es que no quisiera faltar y que le quitaran puntos a Gryffindor por mi culpa -

- No te preocupes Hermione mandare con contigo una nota para el Prof. Snape para que la disculpe por su retraso, ahora siéntate por favor -

Resignándose Hermione se sentó frente a su lo que parece su nuevo amor para platicar acerca de quien sabe que. Y mientras tanto una vez que Harry y Ron con sus demás compañeros entraron en el aula de pociones donde los esperaba Snape. Una vez que se sentaron Snape los veía a cada uno con una mirada de pocos amigos.

- Bien hoy haremos la poción _"retraso", _la cual consiste en que el individuo que la tome pueda volver a una hora en el tiempo, pero esta poción es demasiado complicada ya que si no se prepara con extremo cuidado y precisión podrían quedar atrapados en el tiempo, así que el tonto que la haga mal a su casa se le restaran unos maravillosos 60 puntos así que ya saben a que se enfrentan, los nombre de los ingredientes y la elaboración están en la pizarra así que a trabajar - dijo Snape disfrutando cada expresión de susto o molestia en sus alumnos, pero ese gozo se esfumo ya que clavo su mirada en Potter y Weasley y contemplo que había un asiento libre entre ellos así que faltaba la niña que le esta causando celos.

/¿Dónde rayos estará esta jovencita? la clase empezó hace 7 min. De seguro estará con ese prepotente de Nolasco, como quisiera tener el cuello de ese Prof. idiota y retorcerlo hasta ya no más poder, de seguro intenta tener para él a Hermione ya verá cuando lo agarre deseara nunca haber puesto los ojos donde un Snape los puso (ahí se dio cuente de lo que pensó) ¿qué me pasa? ¿acabo de decir que Hermione me pertenece? ¿y desde cuando la llamo por su nombre de pila? Me estoy volviendo loco/

Snape se dirigió a donde estaban Potter y Weasley y una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca para que lo escucharan sin que nadie más lo escuche dijo:

- Potter, Weasley -

- ¿Si, profesor- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Dónde esta la Srta. Granger-

- El Prof. Nolasco le pidió que se quedara, creo que quería hablar con ella de algo importante - dijo Harry impresionado de que su Prof. más odiado pregunte por su mejor amiga con un tono que al parecer era de preocupación.

/Lo que me temía, ese tonto se la quiere ganar/ pensó Snape.

Y Se alejo de sus pupilos sin decir ni pensar nada más.

La charla de alumna a profesor solo trato acerca de los horarios en que Hermione pudiera ayudar al Prof. Nolasco los cuales eran los lunas, miércoles, viernes y sábados a las 9:00 PM o sea después de la cena.

- Muy bien Hermione aquí tienes tu nota para el Prof. Snape te veo después -

- Si, gracias adiós Román -

En las Mazmorras:

/Por favor, por favor que no se moleste demasiado Snape por mi retraso y que no le quite puntos a Gryffindor /

Esos eran los pensamientos de Herm mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta del aula de pociones. Una vez que llega abre con cautela la puerta dejándose ver hacía toda la clase que al parecer estaban preparando una poción bastante complicada por la variedad de cantidad de ingredientes que tenía cada alumno. Herm se acerco a su profesor.

- El Prof. Nolasco me pidió que le diera esta nota -

Snape leyó la nota que decía el porque del retraso de Hermione le pidió que se sentara y una vez en su lugar dijo:

- Dado a su retraso Srta. Granger tendré que pedirle que se quede después de la clase a hacerla -

- Pero Prof. después de la clase es la salida a Hogsmeade para comprar los 2 regalos del sorteo -

- Lastima se lo tendrá que perder -

Hermione iba a reclamar pero después de meditarlo decidió no decir nada sentarse en su lugar y empezar a preparar la poción con un poco de suerte si la hacia en ese momento podría comprar el segundo regalo sin la necesidad de que Snape le siguiera molestando.

Termino la clase y mientras los demás alumnos se retiraban Herm trataba por todos los medios convencer a sus amigos de que no se quedaran por ella que se fueran y que aprovecharan y después ella los vería.

- Bien Srta. Será mejor que empiece de una vez las instrucciones siguen en la pizarra -

- Si Prof. -

Mientras Herm realizaba la poción Severus se dedicaba a verla y a nada más a pesar a que trataba de no verla algo lo obligaba de dejar todos los trabajos que tenía que corregir y solo ver a su pupila. Hermione estaba consiente de que su profesor la observaba y aunque en un principio le incomodo al para pocos minutos le empezó a gustar que esa mirada fría y calculadora se clavara en ella en ella y en nada más, ya no faltaba mucho para que la poción estuviera terminada pero ninguno de los dos quería que acabara lo que al principio empezó como una necesidad de irse para Hermione ahora era la necesidad de quedarse lo más posible ahí y lo que para Severus era una necesidad de engañarse havia sus propios sentimientos ahora era la necesidad de aceptarlos. La poción estuvo lista y Herm puso una muestra en un frasco etiquetándolo con su nombre y fue a entregarlo.

- Bien, aquí esta mi poción Prof. -

- Bien hecho Srta. Granger, puede retirarse -

Hermione se apresuro lo más que pudo a Hogsmeade a comprar el obsequio, rápidamente lo compro lo envolvió y se dirigió al castillo a descansar.

Al día siguiente en el Gran Comedor:

- Bien que será lo que recibamos el día de hoy - pregunto emocionada Herm.

- Tal vez tú otro poema - dijo Harry.

- No, seguro hoy recibo otra cosa lo siento -

Llegaron las lechuzas y dejaron rápidamente todos los paquetes o cartas. ( N/A: Los regalos de los demás invéntelos ustedes solo me concentrare en los de Herm entiéndame es media noche y la cabeza no me funciona en este momento) el regalo que esta vez recibió Herm fue no una sino tres rosas de distinto color una obviamente roja otra blanca y otra rosa las cuales raramente no llevaban nota.

- Están preciosas - exclamo Hermione.

Paso volando la tarde y como era miércoles y los chicos tenían menos clases y aún faltaba para ir otra vez a Hogsmeade decidieron ir a dar un paseo por los terrenos e ir a ver a su amigo Hagrid. Llegaron a la casa del semi gigante y tocaron a la puerta pero nadie abrió volvieron a tocar pero nada así que se aventuraron a abrir la puerta pero no había nadie adentro.

- ¿Dónde estará- pregunto Ron.

- No lo se talvez fue al bosque a ver a su "adorable" hermanos gigante - dijo Harry.

Dadas las circunstancias los chicos se fueron ya de una vez a Hogsmeade cada quién se fue por su lado hasta comprar los regalos y acordaron verse en Las tres escobas a las 6:00 PM. Se compro los regalos y ahora que todos estaban donde acordaron tomando una buena cerveza de mantequilla mientras tanto en el castillo en las mazmorras para ser más preciso alguien estaba observando los 2 regalos que le habían llegado y ese alguien era Severus.

- ¿Cómo es posible que alguien me comprara esto-

Lo que tenía en frente era un estuche de cuero que en su interior estaba bien colocado un reloj de plata con la cara de color verde y un broche de igual plata con la forma de una serpiente.

- Quien lo comprara a de saber quien soy sino porque todo de plata y verde y la serpiente o sabrá que a quien le regala es un slytherin opto por lo segundo, ahora que lo pienso no e comprado el tercer regalo mmm ¿qué daré? Tengo que pensarlo, lo que en realidad espero que ese pobre intento de profesor no sea el que le de los obsequios Hermione fue realmente hermoso verla preparando la poción se nota que ella da todo de si ahora esa cuando debo re conocer que e trae loco esa joven por eso es que me dan ataques de celos cuando se le acerca Nolasco pero es que como podría pasarlo por alto, lo dije una vez y lo volveré a decir nadie pone los ojos donde los a puesto un Snape así que hay que buscar la manera de que ese tonto se aleje de MI Hermione.

Notas de la Autora: bien ese fue el 2 capitulo espero ansiosa REVIEWS así que plisssssssssssssssssssss mándelos ¡Bye!


	3. ¿Me enamore?

Wola esta vez me presento para escribir este fic que se tratara acerca del día del amor y la amistad que es un regalo para mi amiga Andreina que si no le gusta me mato pero espero que si le guste.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos si no de J. K. Rowling.

ADEVERTENCIA: los pensamientos serán marcados con / gracias por su comprensión.

Título: Un San Valentín con Severus Snape.

Autora: Marisol Black.

Cáp. 3 ¿Me enamore?

Severus estaba decidido en que no permitiría que el Prof. Román Nolasco enamore a Hermione, pero él sabía que no podría hacerlo solo así que rápidamente fue por un pergamino en el que escribió:

_Querida (o tal vez sea querido) anónimo:_

_Necesito tu ayuda urgentemente ven lo más pronto posible al colegio. _

_atte.: Severus._

Severus no necesitaba ir a la lechucearía a parte de que no le agradaban del todo las lechuzas él tenía su propio cuervo que nunca le había fallado y que nunca le fallaría en especial en este encargo.

Bien As (N/A: no pregunten de donde lo saque) lleva esta nota a... (susurro) y vuelve pronto -

Fue hacia la ventana a la cual una vez abierta dejo salir al cuervo para que llevara la nota de su amo lo más rápido posible, mientras tanto Severus tenía que ir a impartir clase y no quería faltar en especial porque su próxima clase era con los de 7 o sea ir a ver a quien él quería la futura Sra. Snape.

La verdad es que no paso gran cosa en la clase de pociones Snape les dijo que prepararan la poción para dormir sin soñar mientras él contemplaba a Hermione de la misma forma en la que observo durante su castigo, cosa que claro a ella por alguna razón no le molesto en absoluto.

Al día siguiente al parecer un ser desconocido visito el despacho del Prof. Dumbledore con intenciones que no se si catalogarlas como buenas o malas. Pero lo que cuanta es que este individuo era mujer y no cualquier mujer esta mujer fue alumna de Hogwarts durante la época de los Merodeadores.

Durante el desayuno:

Alumnos por favor les pido un minuto de silencio para un gran anuncio - dijo Dumbledore mientras todos guardaban silencio - bien gracias verán dadas las condiciones de que el Prof. Nolasco a solicitado que la Srta. Granger sea su nueva asistente - cosa que hizo que Herm enrojeciera - también el Prof. Snape a solicitado una asistente - ahora nadie se creía eso.

Por Dios y ¿quién sería tan tonto como para ser el asistente de Snape- pregunto Ron.

Quien será el asistente del Prof. Snape- prosiguió Dumbledore - no será un alumno - ahora un asombro demasiado grande tanto para alumnos como para maestros - quien será la asistente es una graduada de las escuela de enseñanza del colegio "Pegaso" -

¿Pegaso- dijo Harry - interesante nombre -

El colegio Pegaso es una de las mejores instituciones en el mundo ahí enseñan de todo desde carreras de administración, finanzas, medicina, Aurología, criaturas mágicas, enseñanza, derecho, de todo - dijo Hermione.

¡GUAU- dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ron.

Ahora déjenme presentarle a la Srta. Karina Eliosa - dijo Dumbledore y detrás de él apareció una joven que la verdad no se podría adivinar su edad dada a su belleza de ojos claros pero cabello color negro como la noche, de tez morena al parecer ella era latina - bien espero que la traten bien, no quiero quejas de su parte, bien todos a desayunar -

En ese momento otra vez la parvada de lechuzas volvió a hacer su aparición para dejar sus regalos o cartas de pendiendo del asunto. Todos veían sus regalos bueno casi todos Hermione se olvido de su regalo y mejor estuvo observando a la tal Karina al parecer no le vino en gracia que ella fuera la asistente del Prof. Snape, pero ¿por qué? Era lo que se preguntaba cada vez que se sentía mal al ver hablar al Prof. Snape con Karina, algo no le gustaba de esa tipa y pronto sabría por que. - ¿Por qué no dejan de hablar- dijo Hermione.

¿Quiénes- pregunto Ron.

El Prof. Snape y esa... tipa - respondió Herm.

Han de hablar acerca de las clases o yo que se - respondió Harry.

Una vez que estaban en el aula de pociones.

Han pasado 10 minutos y el Prof. Snape no llega - dio a notar Hermione.

Es cierto con un poco de suerte y no hay clase hoy - dijo ansioso Harry, pero de repente llegaron tanto Snape como Karina - olvídalo -

Escuchen bien - dijo Snape - por algún tiempo no les impartiré la clase - todos estaban boquiabiertos - de ahora en adelante lo hará la Srta. Karina mientras que yo seré quien les revise cada tarea que ella les deje ¿está claro- nadie respondió - dije ¿está claro?

Si Prof. - dijeron los alumnos.

¿Ella nos dará la clase- dijo Hermione en tono de pocos amigos.

Eso parece - respondió Harry.

Pero no puede hacerlo ¿o si- dijo Hermione.

Pues no lo se pero lo que si se es que serán unas clases bastante tranquilas en especial para Neville - respondió Ron.

No te sientas aliviado Ron recuerda que Snape la eligió como maestra y debe deberse a algo - dijo Harry.

Es cierto lo olvidaba ¿creen que sea tan detestable como Snape- dijo Ron.

No lo se pero pronto lo averiguaremos - respondió Harry.

Si ya terminaron su charla señores Potter y Weasley podremos seguir con la clase

Si profesor - respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Bien - dijo Snape - Srta. Karina por favor comience -

Gracias Prof. Snape - respondo ella.

Snape se retiro hasta su escritorio en el que solo se dedico a revisar trabajos de los diferentes grados.

Bien antes de comenzar me gustaría que nos conociéramos ustedes ¿qué opinan- pregunto Karina.

Si Profa. - dijeron todos a excepción de Hermione que seguía con su mirada furtiva.

Muy bien ¿quién quiere empezar a preguntar - dijo Karina y la gran mayoría de los alumnos levanto la mano - mmm bien a ver usted Sr. ... -

Finnigan - dijo Seamus.

Sr. Finnigan ¿cuál es su pregunta-

Usted ¿en qué trabajaba antes de llegar-

Bien yo en realidad soy una auror del continente americano en el país de México - (N/A: soy mexicana no podía evitarlo)

Entonces ¿qué hace aquí-

Bien pues digamos que me han pedido que realice un tipo de misión, una misión muy interesante por cierto - esto último lo dijo para si misma en un susurro para que nadie la oyera - bien alguien más veamos a ver usted Srta. ... -

Lavander -

Bien Srta. Lavander ¿cuál es su pregunta-

¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara aquí-

Pues el que sea necesario para cumplir mi misión, no se digamos unos cuantos días, bien ¿quién sigue-

Así paso la mayoría de la clase en preguntas y respuestas hasta con eso Herm solo se ponía más histérica referente a Karina con cada fascinación que provocaba en sus compañeros y hasta en sus amigos la llenaba de rabia.

Hasta que toco la campana y todos tenían que volver a sus clases y la que seguía era DCAO.

Bien chicos la próxima clase ya tendremos tiempo para estudiar pórtense lo peor que puedan y los espero mañana - dijo Karina.

Ya una vez fuera del aula de pociones...

Me encanto esa maestra es bastante linda, inteligente y divertida -

Es todo lo que se podía escuchar acerca de nueva maestra hasta a los de Slytherin le agradaron no me pregunten como paso eso pero así paso al fin de cuentas a todos les agrado Karina bueno a excepción de Hermione que no estaba nada feliz con la noticia.

Hasta que llego a la clase de DCAO donde vio a su adorado Prof. Román quien al verla dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro cosa que le encanto a Hermione pero claro no tanto como cuando sabe que tiene la mirada del Prof. de pociones encima, pero de eso no se daba nada de cuenta.

Esa misma tarde después de las clases y de que todos fueran a comprar sus regalos de el día siguiente Hermione se encontraba con el Prof. Román para desempeñar su papel como asistente.

Bien Hermione ceo que por hoy podemos terminar ya terminamos con cada trabajo de los diferentes grados y hemos revisado cada examen -

Bien Román -

Que tal si festejamos con una cerveza de mantequilla - saco de un comportamiento dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

De acuerdo -

Se la pasaron unas 2 horas hablando de todo y a la vez de nada (N/A: no se si me explico hablan de cualquier tema pero temas sin importancia) todo estaba bien nada fuera de lo normal hasta que...

Hermione -

¿si-

Oye espero que no te incomode pero te quería preguntar ¿si tienes novio-

No me molesta y no tengo novio ¿por-

Mira se que lo que te voy a decir puede parecer raro pero tengo que hacerlo Hermione tú me gustas -

000000000000000000000000

Ya no se si sea una buena idea Karina - dijo Snape en su despacho.

Y ¿por qué- pregunto ella que se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio de Snape - todo va de acuerdo a como lo planeamos -

Si, pero no se como que ya me arrepentí -

A ver estoy escuchando bien Severus Snape echándose para atrás por favor tiene que ser una broma -

Es que no se es decir no es que diga que ella me deja de atraer pero es que aunque funcione esto ella es la alumna y yo el profesor ese tipo de relaciones esta prohibida -

A ver 1° este es su último año cuando acabe podrán estar juntos sin que nadie lo impida 2° ¿desde cuando a ti te importan las reglas tontas? Y 3° no te permitiré que te eches atrás haciendo que el viaje que hice hasta acá no valga la pena es decir todo mi esfuerzo será para algún resultado y ese resultado no será el que te vea rindiéndote así que deja de decir estupideces y mejor vamos a la siguiente fase del plan. -

Es que... -

Es que nada Severus cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no todo lo que quieres va a estar en una bandeja de plata frente a ti si quieres algo lucha por el en especial si es en el campo del amor recuerda que el la guerra y en el amor todo se vale así que deja de decir tonterías y a trabajar -

Jamás me dejaras desolado y confundido ¿verdad Karina? Desde que te conozco siempre has estado ahí para darme animo y esperanza cuando yo creo que todo esta perdido, gracias -

Oye no es nada ese es mi trabajo como tu mejor amiga, siempre estar ahí cuando creas que esta todo arruinado y hacerte entender que todo es posible y tienen soluciones -

000000000000000000000000

¿Có... cómo dices- pregunto Hermione -

Eso que me gustas mucho -

Pe... pero pro.. profesor -

Si se que suena tonto ni siquiera se como lo hiciste pero esa es la verdad tú me gustas mucho y eso es lo único que me importa -

000000000000000000000000

A ver dime ¿cuál es el nombre de ese profesor que tanto odias Secerus- dijo Karina.

Se llama Román Nolasco - tono de estúpido nombre.

Nolasco mmm -

¿Lo conoces-

Tal vez si talvez no, no lo se pero averiguare ahora tenemos que asegurarnos de que Hermione se de cuenta de quien es realmente quien esta loco por ella - miro a Severus con una mirada pícara.

000000000000000000000000

No me suena tonto pero si asombroso porque nunca pensé que a usted le llegaría a gustar es decir no se que decir la verdad -

No hay nada que decir querida Hermione solo dime que yo soy correspondido -

Pero Hermione no podía es decir sabía que le gustaba el Prof. Nolasco pero no sabía si le gustaba lo suficiente como para decirle "Yo también te amo" por lo menos aún no así que le pregunto si podía responderle mañana y al recibir una respuesta afirmativa se fue inmediatamente a su habitación y al llegar comprobó que el regalo de esa mañana todavía no lo había abierto así que se lanzo a el y lo abrió y el regalo se trataba de un joyero con una caja musical bastante bonita era como un tocador en miniatura que al abrirlo aparecía una muñequita en forma de bailarina de ballet y giraba mientras emitía una tonada suave y tranquila pero a la vez romántica.

/Es hermosa/ pensó antes de oírla una vez más e irse a dormir

Notas de la Autora: bueno ese es el final espero que les haya gustado en especial a ti Andreina bueno sugerencias, opiniones, tomatazos todo lo recibo a través de su REVIEWS así que manden plissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ¡Bye!.


	4. Respuestas

Wola esta vez me presento para escribir este fic que se tratara acerca del día del amor y la amistad que es un regalo para mi amiga Andreina que si no le gusta me mato pero espero que si le guste.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos si no de J. K. Rowling.

ADEVERTENCIA: los pensamientos serán marcados con / gracias por su comprensión.

Título: Un San Valentín con Severus Snape.

Autora: Marisol Black.

Cáp. Respuestas.

Durante toda la mañana Hermione estuvo pensando en lo que le diría a Román por haberle confesado que estaba loco por ella, pero ella no sabía que decir claro que le encantaba Román pero no sabía si lo suficiente como para corresponderle. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni se fijo en que había tropezado con alguien tan bruscamente que hasta ella y ese alguien (N/A: ya todos sabemos quien es) cayeran al suelo.

Hay lo siento no lo vi - al levantar la vista vio que con quien se había tropezado había sido con Severus - hay profesor lo lamento no lo vi pasar y yo estaba tan metida en mis cosas y... -

No se preocupé Srta. Granger yo también iba distraído - Hermione no se lo creía era la primera vez que veía a Snape ser tan amable y comprensivo que hasta le gusto y aún más que él la ayudara a levantarse, mientras que para Snape era una maravilla el ver tan temprano a su querida Hermione.

Hermione no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad para preguntarle a Snape por que había dejado de dar sus clases pero cuando lo iba a hacer de la nada apareció Karina que rápidamente se fue a colgar del brazo de Snape.

Severus aquí estas no te vuelvas a desaparecer así me preocupas - dijo Karina.

Lo siento Karina, pero es que quería dar un pequeño paseo mañanero -

Bueno pero la próxima vez avísame solo me tienes angustiada, ah perdón buenos días Srta. Granger. -

Buenos días Srta. Eliosa - dijo Herm bastante molesta por el hecho de que de la nada aprecio Karina cuando ella quería hablar con Snape A SOLAS.

Vamos Srta. Granger ¿qué paso? Creo que ayer fui muy clara respecto a que no me gustan las formalidades -

Lo siento Karina -

Así esta mejor -

/Por que no mejor te callas/ pensó Hermione haciendo la sonrisa más hipócrita de su vida.

Bien Severus ¿por qué no dejamos a la Srta. Granger para que vaya a desayunar y tú y yo vamos a lo mismo con los demás profesores? -

De acuerdo - respondió él mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla de parte de su amiga y cómplice.

Bien hasta luego Srta. Granger -

Hasta luego -

Tanto Karina como Severus se alejaban de Hermione aún estando Karina colgada del brazo de Severus, ya cuando estaban alejados lo suficiente como para no ser escuchado ella exclamo:

Me odia y eso es bueno -

¿De qué hablas? -

¿No te diste cuenta? -

No -

Ella me odia porque esta celosa -

¿QUÉ? -

Aún no se da cuenta pero bien que se podía saber analizando la forma en que te veía a ti y a mi -

¿o sea qué...?

Que esta celosa de que yo este junto a ti -

¿En serio? -

En serio y ahora ¿por qué no vamos a desayunar? En serio tengo hambre -

000000000000000000000000

En serio como molesta -

¿Quién molesta a quién Herm? - dijo Harry quien ya estaba desayunando en compañía de sus amigos en el Gran Comedor.

Esa tal Eliosa -

¿Te refieres a Karina? - dijo Ron que en ese momento ya estaba desayunando con sus amigos en el Gran Comedor.

A ella misma Ron -

Pero ella no molesta al contrario creo que es bastante dulce -

¿Cómo puedes creer eso Harry? -

Pues es que lo es -

¡AICH ¡ - exclamo Hermione.

Del umbral del Gran Comedor empezó a aparecer una gran parvada de de lechuzas que como cada mañana de esta semana iban a entregar el nuevo presente del admirador desconocido.(N/A: Obviamente ya dije que no mencionaría regalos que no sean de Hermione así que usen su imaginación y lo siento pero es media noche y me muero de sueño)

000000000000000000000000

Bien chicos hoy hablaremos acerca de los filtros de amor - dijo Karina quien ya se encontraba en el aula de pociones frente a su clase de 7 año y Severus estaba sentado observando la clase.

Bien - dijeron la mayoría emocionada.

Les hablare acerca de una antigua poción de amor que es de origen griega ¿alguien tiene una pregunta? -

Hermione levanto la mano pero no exactamente para ser una buena alumna quería dejar en ridículo a la nueva maestra.

¿Si Srta. Granger? -

¿Cómo puede enseñarnos filtros amorosos si están prohibidos tanto en el reglamento del colegio como para el Ministerio, además de que por eso podrían tomarla como una mala muy mala maestra que trata de darnos mal ejemplo -

Pude ser que si pero lo que yo trato de enseñarles no es solo a hacerlos sino también que ustedes puedan saber cuando alguien a usado un filtro en ustedes o en otra persona y también que aprendan a que sepan distinguir lo que es amar en serio a una persona de la cual te enamoraste sin darte cuenta porque como saben el amor es uno de los sentimientos más bellos que pueda existir pero también puede ser un arma bastante poderosa si no se cuidan tarde o temprano alguien les podría hacer daño y entonces ustedes pueden estar tan pero tan destrozados que querrán morir, ¿esta respondida su pregunta Srta. Granger? -

Si - dijo Hermione de una manera tan seca porque en ves de que Karina fuera la ridiculizada fue ella la que quedo en ridículo.

Severus se quedo viendo a Hermione pues jamás la había visto con tanto esmero por hacer que alguien se vea mal de hecho jamás la había visto queriendo que alguien se viera mal pero bueno.

Bien como les decir les hablare de un filtro de origen griego verán esta poción requiere de ingredientes como el cerebro de un ternero, pelo de la cola de un lobo, los huesos de una serpiente y ciertos órganos de cadáveres. Los cuales había que revolver en un gran caldero colocado sobre una hoguera y estando en el corazón de un bosque en el momento de la Luna nueva y sólo después de hacer invocaciones y ofrendas a la diosa del amor "_Afrodita"_ y esta poción es de consumo quien debe tomar la poción debe ser la persona que sea dueña de tu corazón, supongamos esto digamos que alguno de ustedes hace la poción porque cree que esta enamorado o enamorada de alguien cuando logren que esa persona la tome sabrán si les corresponde -

¿y cómo lo sabremos? - pregunto Ron que le empezó a interesar mucho el tema.

Bueno pues a quien se la hayas dado a tomar si después de 24 horas te busca como desesperado para que te lleve a una habitación y te haga suyo sabrás que la poción funciono, o sea que se puede decir que esta poción es tanto un filtro como un afrodisíaco -

Karina se reía a lo bajo ya que después de la explicación la mayoría de los rostros de los alumno se tornaron rojos hasta ya no más poder en especial Harry, Ron y Hemione.

000000000000000000000000

Para variar lo que quedo de día Hermione estuvo evitando a Román aún no se sentía con ganas para responder de hecho ni sabía aún que responder. Pero eso no quería decir que no le daría una respuesta.

La verdad es que estaba cansada y solo quería terminar con la última clase de la mañana e irse a la habitación de las chicas a dormir un poco antes de las clases de la tarde para variar la clase siguiente era DCAO así que tendría que ver a Román pero para su sorpresa él no le dijo nada y solo "accidentalmente" dejo caer una nota en el pupitre de Hermione que decía:

_Querida mía:_

_Nos veremos a la media noche en la torre de astronomía no llegues tarde por favor. _

_ATTE. Román._

Hermione no sabía que pensar definitivamente quería responderle a Román pero no sabía que responder así que tuvo que esperar hasta que fuera la hora y entonces poder adivinar que pasaba ¿adivinar? eso le hizo recordar a la vieja loca de Trelawney y de algo que paso justo cuando empezó el año escolar:

Flash Back:

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezó el año escolar este sería el último año en Hogwarts para el trío dorado una mañana en que Hermione se dirigía a su clase de Runas Antiguas se tropezón con Trelawney.

Ah Srta. Granger que gusto es el verla aunque no me sorprende cuando leí la bola de cristal esta mañana predije que la encontraría hoy -

Ah que bien /¿aún sigue con la tontería de que lee el futuro/ -

Srta. Granger le tengo una noticia -

¿a si/cuanto a que me va a decir que me voy a morir como cuando se lo dijo a Harry/ -

La noticia es que cuando leí la bola pude ver que me decía que al parecer usted en este año encontrara a alguien muy especial y que ese alguien terminara por ser para usted todo su mundo -

Hermione estaba como ¿eh? No entendió nadita.

A lo que me refiero Srta. Es que en este año encontrara el amor de su vida -

A que padre -

Le deseo suerte -

Ah gracias -

Una vez que Trelawney se fue Hermione dijo.

Cada vez esta más loca -

Y se fue a su clase de Runas.

Fin Flash Back.

/Me pregunto si esa vieja logro predecir algo de verdad y el amor de mi vida es Román/

Durante lo que resto de día Hermione se dedicó a imaginarse una vida junto a Román.

Pero por alguna razón no podía algo se lo impedía siempre que se trataba de imaginar a Román proponiéndole matrimonio no podía o si se veía pero quien veía con un anillo de compromiso y arrodillado frente a ella tenía la cara distorcionada entonces no podía saber si era Román o era otra persona. Una vez que llego a su habitación para descansar un poco y se dio cuenta de que el regalo que le llego esa mañana estaba aún cerrado así que lo cogió y rápidamente lo desenvolvió y para su sorpresa era una gargantilla de plata con un cuarzo en forma de corazón, ella ansiosa se lo iba a poner inmediatamente pero había una nota en la cual decía:

_Espero que te guste el presente pero por favor no lo estrenes sino hasta el baile de San Valentín por favor._

Hermione no iba a faltar a una petición así entonces se resigno a guardar la gargantilla y esperar se recostó en su cama bien mullida y se durmió mientras tanto en las mazmorras unos de los mejores maestros de pociones que pueda haber estaba metido en sus pensamientos los cuales eran:

(N/A: lo que vayan a leer son imágenes que se disipan por la mente de Snape nada es real por el momento)

Él se encontraba en una residencia no tan grande pero tampoco tan pequeña estaba cómodamente en su despacho cuando de repente sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos quien le tapaba los ojos era alguien de manos suaves y calidas.

Hola - dijo Snape.

¿ocupado? - dijo quien le estaba tapando los ojos.

Un poco -

Bien - le destapo los ojos y se dejo ver esa persona era Hermione que iba con un vestido color rosa con un lazo en el cabello y se sentó en las piernas de Snape mientras le plantaba un tierno y delicado beso.

Para cuando se separaron él la tomo de su cintura para que se acercara más.

¿crees que esta tarde puedas desocuparte para que puedas pasar tiempo de caridad con tu esposa? - dijo ella.

Para ti todo el tiempo del mundo -

Durante toda la tarde Severus se dedico a besar, acariciar y a hacer sentir amada a su esposa.

Ahora ya no estaba en la cama con su esposa ahora estaba en la misma residencia pero ahora estaba en la sala con Hermione a su derecha y a la izquierda se encontraba una niña una niña pequeña de unos 4 o 5 años de cabello y los ojos de color negro como Snape pero con la facciones de la cara como Hermione.

Papi, papi mira el pajarito de la ventana - dijo la niña dirigiéndose a Snape con voz chillona y dulce.

Snape miro hacia la ventana y enfrente de ella se encontraba un precioso petirrojo que entonaba una melodía muy hermosa y tranquila.

Si hija es un petirrojo - dijo Hermione que obviamente era su mamá.

Ahora ya no estaba en la sala ahora estaba en el comedor sentado y a su derecha estaba Hermione y al lado de ella estaba una muchacha de unos 16 años muy parecida a la niña pequeña así que supuso que era su hija pero ya crecida y a su izquierda estaba un niño de unos 10 años de cabello color marrón y ojos negros y supuso que ese era su segundo hijo, el cual estaba más que comiendo jugando con la comida.

Patrick por favor deja de jugar con tu comida -

Esta bien mamá -

Así me gusta, ¿Quieres comer un poco más Severus - pregunto Hermione - ¿Severus, Severus, Severus. -

¿Severus, Severus, SEVERUS? -

- ¿Qué, qué, qué? -

Vaya al fin reaccionas -

Lo siento Karina estaba soñando -

Si ya me di cuenta -

(N/A: ahora ya termina la fantasía así que dejen de imaginar)

Estaba soñando en una vida junto a Hermione soñé que vivíamos en una residencia y que teníamos una hija y un hijo -

Hay que bonito -

Pero creo que eso no se hará realidad -

¿Pero qué dices? Severus veras como pronto estarás junto a Hermione y ese sueño se realizara ahora deja de actuar como niño tonto y levántate que tenemos cosas que hacer -

Severus se levanto y fue tras su amiga pues una vez que ella ordena algo no hay nadie que se atreva a contrariarla.

Mientras Hermione despertó y ya casi era hora de encontrase con Román así que se arreglo lo más posible y se dirigió a la torre de astronomía donde ya estaba esperándola Román.

Buenas noches querida mía -

Hola Román, pues mejor hacemos esto rápido para que me necesitabas ver -

Tú lo sabes, necesito una respuesta -

Lo se, lo se pero es que no se -

Creí que te gustaba como tú me gustas a mi -

Y si me gustas pero no se si lo suficiente como para tener algo contigo más comprometedor a relación maestro - alumna, o a lo mejor a lo mecho una relación de amigos -

Sinceramente no te entiendo Hermione, pero en serio te juro que te podría hacer la mujer más feliz de la tierra si solo me dejaras tratar -

Se que lo dices con sinceridad pero no se, no se - dijo Hermione mientras colocaba sus dos manos en su cabeza y se dejaba caer en una silla que tenía cerca.

Hermione . obviamente Román se acerco y se arrodillo junto a Hermione - tú eres lo más importante que tengo y no quiero que te agobies si lo que necesitas es tiempo te lo daré, ahora porque no mejor te vas a descansar antes de que llegue Filch y te metas en un gran problema -

Si tienes razón, gracias - dijo Hermione que se abrazo del cuello de Román mientras este le respondía el abrazo - ya me voy -

Esta bien -

Buenas noches Román -

Buenas noches Hermione -

Hermione se fue dejando a Román solo mientras él se quedaba viendo a la puerta aunque pensándolo bien no estaba solo.

Eres un hipócrita - dijo una voz desconocida detrás de Román.

¿Acaso alguien te pregunto? - pregunto Román sin siquiera voltearse ya sabía quien era.

¿Cómo puedes jugar con ella? Eres un imbécil -

Me lo has dicho tantas veces que ya perdió el sentido -

Mucho cuidado Román mucho cuidado - dijo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Quien se debe de cuidar es otro - dijo Román antes de irse.

Notas de la Autora.- ya e acabado otro capítulo ¿qué les pareció? Sean honestos mientras ustedes se preguntan de quien era la voz pueden adivinar mandándome sus reviews plissssssssssssssss bueno nos vemos ¡Bye!

P. S. Andreina espero que disfrutes este fic más que nadie espero tu review y nos encontramos luego besos.


	5. ¿Acaso estoy celosa?

Wola ya volví para mostrarles el capítulo 5 de esta historia cual la escribo con cariño para ti Andreina disfrútala.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: los pensamientos de los personajes serán marcados con / gracias.

Cáp. 5 ¿Acaso estoy celosa?

Desde la noche anterior Hermione se preguntaba el porque no había aceptado a Román como novio si desde que lo vio en el Gran Comedor no le quita la mirada de encima pero, ahora no sabía que onda.

/estoy confundida, no se que hacer/.

Estaba tan metida en sus cosas que ni se dio cuenta que de tanto caminar fue a parar a las mazmorras.

/Ah ¿cómo llegue aquí/.

Estaba por irse de ahí cuando escucho un par de voces bastante familiares.

Un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo ¿no crees Sev? -

Así creo Kari – (N/A: no se fijen solo son diminutivos que usan Severus y Karina cuando solo están ellos)

Y ¿qué haremos hoy? -

No lo se -

Hoy hay salida a Hogsmeade ¿qué te parece si vamos? -

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm -

Ahí anda Sev por fa anda vamos ¿siiiiii? - entonces Karina puso carita de perrita abandonada.

Ahí odio que pongas esa cara, solo haces que asienta a lo que quieres, esta bien vamos a Hogsmeade -

Gracias, por eso te quiero tanto – y le planto un gran beso en la mejilla.

A eso Hermione no soporto más y se fue corriendo echa una furia que lo mejor era que nadie se le acercara por el momento si querían sobrevivir.

El resto de la mañana estuvo bastante tranquila, hasta incluso en las mazmorras donde solo se encontraba Sev en su despacho ya que Karina fue citada en el despacho de Dumbledore mientras él contemplaba cada regalo que le llegaron durante la semana los cuales eran:

1ª el reloj de plata, 2ª una pluma de águila pero no cualquier pluma, esta pluma solo escribía los pensamientos o sentimientos de cualquier persona que la usara, 3ª una esclava de plata que tenía grabado la fecha que fue entregada, y por ahora el último 4ª un diario personal el cual tenía colocado un hechizo de protección para que nadie lo pudiera leer.

El último regalo o sea el diario era el que Sev más usaba, cada noche se retiraba a su habitación se sentaba en una butaca color verde que tenía allí y se ponía a escribir en el diario una de las tantas cosas que escribió en el diario es esta:

_Querido Diario:_

_Desde que llegaste a mis manos no e dejado de escribir en ti cada sentimiento que inunda mi corazón, como el amor eterno que siento hacia cierta alumna que nunca se fijara en mi, ya que para ella solo soy un maestro más, una persona desagradable._

_Que solo la a hecho la vida imposible desde que llego a poner un pie en este castillo, con anterioridad creí saber lo que era amar a una persona hasta un punto en el cual no podías estar si esa persona. Pero conocí a Hermione y mi vida cambio, mi corazón cambio antes creía que el amor ya jamás tocaría la puerta de mi corazón pero estaba equivocado, ella llego y me hizo comprender que el amar no es solo estar junto a la persona querida, sino también saber cuanto te importa cual es importante para ti que este a tu lado, que la necesitas como así se necesita al aire para respirar y seguir viviendo._

_Pues así me siento ella esta lejos y es como si el aire dejara de entrar a mis pulmones, no sabré que hacer cuando el año se acabe y ella se vaya para ya nunca regresar. Ahora que a llegado una vieja amiga mía de nombre Karina Eliosa quien siempre me a ayudado en lo que le pido y hasta en lo que no le pido y dice que ayudara a que este junto a Hermione pero no se si esto funcionara es decir no desconfió de Karina pero a veces me da miedo cuando planea algo es decir a veces se vuelve un poco loca, ja me recuerda cuando los estúpidos amigos de Potter hacían alguna travesura y se salían del problema bueno así es Karina alocada y buena en escaparse de los problemas, ¿Cómo fue que nos hicimos amigos? Pues porquen ella fue la única en darse cuenta de mi soledad ella no iba exactamente en mi casa ella era de Ravenclaw, la verdad ni me acuerdo de cómo paso solo recuerdo que ella se me acerco y empezamos a hablar y nos agradamos mucho y nos hicimos amigos inseparables, pero me salgo del tema._

_Como dije antes de Hermione yo tenía mis propias idas de lo que era el amor, ya que tuve mis propias experiencias con el amor, experiencias dolorosas que hicieron que mi corazón se volviera de hielo pero llego Hermione y lo cambio todo._

_Bien diario te dejo por ahora vendré mañana por la noche._

Una vez que Sev dejo de ver sus regalos decidió ir a buscar a Karina para que de una vez se fueran a Hogsmeade, y ya encontró justo estaba por entrar en el despacho cuando él abrió la puerta.

Estaba a punto de irte a buscar – dijo Sev.

Bueno pues te ahorrare la molestia y mejor ya vámonos a Hogsmeade ¿no?- dijo Karina.

Durante medio día Karina y Sev se la pasaron bastante bien en Hogsmeade hasta incluso algunos alumnos que los vieron pasar por allí creyeron que eran algo más que compañeros de trabajo, cosa que era cierto ya que eran amigos los mejores, pero nada más.

Oigan es mi imaginación o estoy viendo a Karina con Snape por allá caminando y ¿riendo? – dijo Ron estando con sus amigos en las Tres Escobas.

¿Qué cosa? – dijo Harry.

Mientras Harry, Ron Y Hermione voltearon y efectivamente firmaron que desde la ventana claramente se podían ver a Severus y a Karina juntos y riendo.

Es cierto por Dios no puedo creer que este viendo a Snape riendo, ja y yo que creía que lo había visto todo cuando Karina impartía clase y le quitaba puntos a Slytherin y Snape no hizo nada – dijo Harry.

¿Dónde estará Colin y su cámara cuando se le necesitan? – dijo Ron riendo.

Harry y Ron estaban riendo y bromeando acerca de Sev y Karina pero Hermione quien no participaba en la conversación estaba totalmente perpleja.

/No puedo creer lo que esta pasando y eso que lo estoy viendo, prácticamente esta ahí Snape con Eliosa riendo y paseando, oh por Dios ahora solo falta que se tomen de la mano ¡AICH! QUE CORAJE no es posible esto, es decir ¡AICH! Ahora ni siquiera se que pensar.

Pero no puedo evitar sentir coraje al verlos juntos, un momento ¿acabo de decir que me da coraje ver a Snape con Eliosa? Ya ni se lo que me pasa, es como si yo estuviera… no por Dios, eso es prácticamente imposible es decir yo no puedo estar… oh Dios mío ¿Acaso estoy celosa/

Jajajaja no ya en serio Kari creo que ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí – dijo Sev que estaba con Karina a punto de entrar a las Tres Escobas.

Ahí por favor Severus solo hemos estado aquí una hora, hay que perder más tiempo que una hora -

Pero que hay de los trabajos que hay que corregir, los exámenes que planear, las calificaciones de cada alumno… -

Ahí por Dios, Severus tranquilo si te dije que viniéramos aquí fue porque quiero que te relajes, que descanses un poco, todo el día con lo mismo, calificaciones, ensayos que corregir, exámenes que planear ya párale Sev a veces pienso que te dará un ataque de tanto trabajo -

Esta bien, esta bien pero prométeme que volveremos pronto al castillo -

Esta bien te lo prometo, pero antes vayamos por una cerveza de mantequilla -

Al entrar en el establecimiento de Madame Rosmerta, sentarse y que Karina pidiera una cerveza de mantequilla y Severus un whisky de fuego notaron como la gran mayoría de la gente se les quedaba mirando de una manera poco agradable.

Bueno y estos ¿qué nos ven? - pregunto un poco molesto Sev.

No lo se, te apuesto a que piensan a que salimos juntos – dijo Karina en un tono de burla.

¿Tú crees? -

Pues claro, no te acuerdas cuando íbamos en la escuela, todos pensaban que éramos novios -

Ah si, lo recuerdo -

Je en especial con Los Merodeadores, te acuerdas que un día igual venimos a Hogsmeade y al venir aquí a descansar los merodeadores llegaron y Potter grito a todo pulmón ¡Snivellus tiene novia, Snivellus tiene novia que se entere el mundo entero! -

A si, ya me acorde -

Aunque fue un poco molesto al principio, pero después hiciste que Potter creyera que lo que él mismo decía era verdad -

Si ja el tonto de Potter se quedo paralizado cuando le dije de broma que si eras mi novia jajajajajajaja -.

Jajajajajajajajajaja si o sea jamás había visto a una persona abrir tanto los ojos como los hicieron Potter y compañía -.

Todo el bar se quedaba viendo con gran interés a ese dúo que una vez olvidando que estaban siendo observados empezaron a platicar y a carcajearse cosa nunca antes vista en Severus Snape, esto era noticia y de la buena, claro que la cosa se puso mejor cuando un grupo de 4 personas entro al bar eran 1 mujer y 3 hombres.

Miren este bar, para mi esta bastante bien o ¿qué piensa? – dijo un de los hombres que acaban de entrar.

Pues para mi esta bien decorado, cuanto a que la propietaria es mujer- dijo la mujer desconocida.

Oye también los hombres tenemos buen gusto - dijo otro de los hombres desconocidos.

Aja si claro – volvió a decir la mujer.

Ya déjense de pelar ¿quieren? – dijo el último hombre.

Todos en el bar dejaron de mirar a Severus y a Karina para centrarse ahora en las 4 extrañas personas que acababan de entrar al bar, y más cuando Madame Rosmerta se les acerco.

Disculpen ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo? – pregunto Madame Rosmerta al mismo tiempo en que las 4 personas se volteaban a verla.

Ah usted a de ser Madame Rosmerta ¿no es cierto? – pregunto la mujer.

Si así es -

Bien me encanta el conocerla, vera mi nombre es… - comento la mujer antes de ser interrumpida.

Sara Quiroz – dijo Karina que en ese momento se encontraba parada junto a la tal Sara.

Si, así y usted ¿quién es? -

Karina ¿conoces a estas personas? – pregunto Madame Rosmerta.

Espere dijo ¿Karina? ¿Karina Eliosa acaso? – dijo la mujer.

Así es Sara soy yo Karina -

Por Dios no inventes, chicos miren quien esta aquí -

¿En serio eres Karina? – dijo otro de los hombres.

Si no soy Karina ¿entonces quien soy Roger? – respondió Karina

Respuesta típica de Karina, si es ella – respondió otro de los hombres.

Gracias por notarlo Charles – dijo Karina.

Bien ya que todos nos reunimos, tomemos un trago – respondió el último hombre.

Aún no Stanly, aún falta una persona – respondió Sara.

¿Quién? – pregunto Stanly.

Yo tonto ¿quién más? -

Ah Severus que sorpresa -

Si se nota que te sorprendí – dijo Severus en un tono que para sorpresa de todos en el bar, a excepción de Karina y los nuevos en el bar se quedaran boquiabiertos.

Una vez que Sev, Kari, y los nuevos se sentaran empezaron a platicar animadamente.

Pero ¿qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Karina.

Pues nos enteramos de que abandonaste el trabajo y… - dijo Sara.

No lo abandone ¿vale? – respondió Karina.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo bueno desde que te fuiste, decidimos venir a dar una sorpresa.

Y vaya sorpresa – respondió Severus.

Ahí admite que te alegra vernos Severus – dijo Charles.

Me alegra el verlos, pero es un poco raro después de tantos años -

Bueno en eso tiene razón – dijo Stanly.

Jamás llegue a pensar que nos veríamos a los 6 juntos otra vez después de ¿cuantos años? – preguntó Karina.

20 años amiga mía – respondió Roger.

¿20 años ya? – preguntaron los demás.

Ya – volvió a decir Roger.

Notas de la Autora: hasta aquí dejo este capitulo, para poder esperar, felicitaciones, halagos, ideas, sugerencias, tomatazos, howlers, bueno de todo en sus reviews bueno hasta la próxima bye bss.


	6. ¿Quienes son ellos?

Wola ya volví para mostrarles el capítulo 5 de esta historia cual la escribo con cariño para ti Andreina disfrútala.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: los pensamientos de los personajes serán marcados con / gracias.

Cáp. 6 ¿Quiénes son ellos?

En el bar de Las Tres Escobas los únicos sonidos que entonaban eran las carcajadas de Severus, Karina y de los otros 4 sujetos Sara, Charles, Stanly y Roger quienes no dejaban de hablar y reír a pesar de ser observados por todos los que se encontraban en el bar.

No me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que reí tanto – dijo Charles.

Ni nosotros, las únicas veces en las cuales estábamos tan a gusto era cuando estábamos los seis juntos – dijo Roger.

Bueno, bueno ya dejen eso mejor hablemos acerca de que a pasado con nosotros desde que nos dejamos de ver – dijo Sara.

Tú siempre tan curiosa Sara – dijo Karina.

Pues si son mis amigos y me preocupo por ustedes – dijo Sara con cara total preocupación y al mismo tiempo de inocencia.

No mientas tú siempre te has interesado en la vida de cualquier persona – dijo Severus.

Bueno si pero mmm ah ya déjenme – dijo Sara mientras puso cara de enfado.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Sev, Karina, Charles, Stanly y Roger.

No ya lo sentimos Sara pero es divertido hacerte enojar – dijo Stanly.

Bueno pues entonces cuenten sus vidas – dijo Sara.

Pues ya sabes que yo me hice bancario en Gringgots en Canadá – dijo Roger.

Yo me hice sanador en Venezuela – dijo Charles.

Yo me hice una gran Chef en Francia – dijo Stanly orgulloso de si mismo.

Yo me hice una famosa auror en México – dijo Karina.

Y claro yo me hice una gran escritora para la revista "Corazón de bruja" – dijo Sara igual orgullosa de si misma – ¿y tú Severus qué hiciste con tu vida? -

No creo que sea de su interés – dijo Sev un poco avergonzado de que sus amigos consiguieran empleos geniales y él terminó siendo un profesor.

O claro que nos interesa anda dilo – dijo Roger.

Es que… - trato de decir Severus.

No te preocupes no nos burlaremos somos tus amigos – dijo Sara.

Ahhh está bien yo me hice Prof. De pociones en Hogwarts – respondió Sev.

Eso es genial – dijo Stanly.

¿En serio? – preguntó Sev confundido.

Claro que si Severus tú siempre fuiste bueno en las pociones, ¿no te acuerdas que hasta me ayudabas a prepararlas?– dijo Sara.

Gracias – dijo Sev un poco apenado.

Es la verdad Severus hasta incluso ¿no te acuerdas que tú me ayudaste a estudiar pociones cuando estudiaba para sanador? – dijo Roger.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora halagando a Sev por sus dotes en pociones, con cualquier persona Severus ya le hubiera dicho que se callara o ya lo hubiera dejado pero nunca con esas cinco personas que en ese momento le rodeaban. Y mientras eso pasaba Sev recordaba cuando los conoció.

Flash Back.

Han pasado dos meses desde que Severus se graduó de Hogwarts había decidido asistir a la Universidad Pegaso pero extrañaba mucho Hogwarts a pesar de que ahí paso malos ratos por culpa de Potter y compañía extrañaba el castillo ya que fue el único lugar donde se sentía a gusto lejos de sus padres quienes a cada rato peleaban entre ellos o lo golpeaban a él, lo único bueno de irse a la Universidad Pegaso era que también asistiría su fiel mejor amiga Karina Eliosa. Llegaron a la universidad y era un castillo muy parecido a Hogwarts, la única diferencia era que su escudo no eran los cuatro animales de cada casa, sino era el dibujo de un hermoso Pegaso blanco de ojos negros (como los de Sev) con sus dos alas extendidas mientras saltaba y al parecer se encontraba en una laguna de noche.

Vaya es hermoso ¿no crees Sev? – dijo Karina.

Si es bellísimo – respondió Sev.

Empezaron a recorrer cada metro cuadrado del castillo y también por los jardines que lo rodeaban todo era muy hermoso, en el castillo su estado era calido y acogedor y los jardines estaban bañados con árboles y una gran variedad de flores exquisitamente bellas al igual que una pequeña laguna que se encontraba al final del jardín.

Seguían admirando todo con la misma curiosidad con la que había visto por primera vez Hogwarts, (totalmente asombrados con la boca abierta) hasta que…

Hola – dijo una muchacha detrás de ellos.

Hola – dijo Karina acercándose a ella.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó la muchacha.

Ah pues yo soy Karina Eliosa y él es mi amigo Severus Snape -

Mi nombre es Sara es un placer – dijo Sara

Igualmente – dijo Sev con poco tono amistoso.

HEY CHARLES VEN ACA QUIERO PRESENTARTE A UNAS PERSONAS- gritó Sara mientras otro joven se acercaba – bien Charles quiero presentarte a Karina y a Severus y él es Charles -

Mucho gusto – dijo el joven mientras alargaba su mano para estrecharla con Karina y Severus.

El placer es nuestro – dijo Karina mientras le estrechaba la mano – o ¿no Severus? -

Si totalmente – dijo Severus un poco más calmado y decidido a hacer un poco más de amistad.

Durante unas dos horas Karina y Severus hicieron amistad con Sara y con Charles mientras caminaban por todo el lugar hasta que Sara tropezó con un chico.

AUCH – dijo Sara mientras trataba levantarse del suelo y Sev la ayudaba.

Perdón no era mi intención el hacerte caer – dijo el chico.

No te preocupes también fue culpa mía no me fije – dijo Sara mientras se masajeaba su parte trasera que se había lastimado - ¿Cómo te llamas? -

Yo me llamo Stanly ¿y ustedes? -

Yo Sara -

Yo Charles -

Yo Karina -

Y yo Severus -

Mucho gusto a ver esperen, ROGER VEN – grito Stanly y otro muchacho se acercaba – mira los presento ellos son Sara, Charles, Karina y Severus él es Roger -

Mucho gusto – respondió Roger.

Igualmente – respondieron los demás.

Fin Flash Back.

Desde ese momento ellos seis se hicieron los mejores amigos, hasta me atrevo a decir que se hicieron tan unidos como también lo eran los merodeadores (N/A: descartando a Peter obviamente) Severus supo que a pesar de que tuviera un carácter tan necio, aunque a veces era cara dura y que a veces prefería la soledad había personas que se preocupaban por él y que daban todo por él.

Oigan chicos ya que están aquí tendré que pedirles un favor – dijo Sev un poco avergonzado pero feliz.

Claro ¿de qué trata el favor amigo mío? – dijo Charles.

Severus no me dirás que les pedirás… - dijo Karina emocionada.

Exacto Karina - respondió Severus.

Bueno ya me tiene en suspenso ¿de qué trata? – preguntó Sara.

Esta bien se los diré, pero aquí no hay testigos – dijo Severus señalando a todos en el bar quienes todavía los veía de forma rara.

Entre los seis le pagaron a Madame Rosmerta las cervezas y se fueron al colegio y al llegar Severus los condujo a su despacho donde al llegar los dejo pasar, cerro la puerta y puso un hechizo silenciador para que nadie escuchara.

Bien ahora ¿pueden decirnos qué sucede? – preguntó Roger

Esta bien pero antes debe prometernos que no se alteraran – dijo Karina.

¿Pues de que se trata? – dijo Stanly.

Solo prométanlo – dijo Severus.

Bien lo prometemos – dijeron los demás.

Bien pues trata de que nuestro querido Severus Snape esta enamorado -

¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? – gritaron los 4 chicos.

Prometieron que no se alterarían – dijo Karina.

Y aún desconcertados y con la mirada perdida Sara, Stanly, Charles y Roger dijeron:

Perdona -

No quería -

Fue inevitable -

Me disculpo -

¿Quién los entiende? – dijo Severus.

A ver, a ver, a ver aclaremos esto uno de mis mejores amigos esta enamorado y NO LO SABÍA – dijo y grito Sara.

Cálmate Sara – dijo Stanly – a ver Sev ¿quién es la afortunada? -

Hay una foto por aquí, ah aquí esta – dijo Karina antes de entregarles la foto de Hermione (N/A: y si se preguntan de donde la sacaron pues fue porque un día Severus le confisco a Collin unas fotos que tenía y una de ella era la de Hermione y se la quedo desde ese entonces).

GUAU es hermosa Severus – dijo Charles.

Si mucho dijo Roger -

Su nombre es Hermione Granger – dijo Severus.

Granger, Granger, Granger, no me suena ¿en qué trabaja? – preguntó Charles.

Ese es uno de los problemas – dijo Karina.

¿Por? – preguntó Sara.

Ella es bueno mi estudiante – respondió Severus.

¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? – volvieron a gritar los 4 chicos.

Notas de la Autora: bueno hasta aquí llega este capi y espero que haya sido de su agrado espero muchos, muchos pero muchos reviews con cualquier comentario Andreina aquí esta tu regalo de San Valentín atrasado y de una vez también el de tu cumpleaños bye bss los veo pronto.


	7. Todos te ayudaremos

Wola ya volví para mostrarles el capítulo 5 de esta historia cual la escribo con cariño para ti Andreina disfrútala.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: los pensamientos de los personajes serán marcados con / gracias.

Cáp. 7 Todos te ayudaremos.

Su nombre es Hermione Granger – dijo Severus.

Granger, Granger, Granger, no me suena ¿en qué trabaja? – preguntó Charles.

Ese es uno de los problemas – dijo Karina.

¿Por? – preguntó Sara.

Ella es bueno mi estudiante – respondió Severus.

¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? – volvieron a gritar los 4 chicos.

YA DEJEN DE GRITAR – gritaron Severus y Karina.

¿Y cómo quieres que lo hagamos si me entero de que te enamoraste de una de tus alumnas eh? – preguntó Sara un tanto molesta.

Fue inevitable – dijo Severus.

¿Inevitable, INEVITABLE? POR DIOS ESCUCHATE – gritó Sara

Sara te estas alterando – dijo Karina asustada por la reacción de su amiga.

Ahí es que… AICH… - dijo Sara.

Y ustedes ¿qué dicen? – preguntó Severus refiriéndose a sus demás amigos.

Pues te diré que me tienes sorprendido, ya que en toda escuela esta prohibido que haya amores entre alumnos y profesores… mmmm pero te apoyo Severus - dijo Roger.

¿En serio? – preguntó un confundido Severus.

Pues si, aunque me sorprendes ya que siempre pensé que nunca te enamorarías, o máximo que quedarías con Karina pero igual te apoyo – dijo Charles.

A ver, a ver, a ver ¿cómo que creíste que Severus y yo terminaríamos juntos? – preguntó intrigada Karina.

Pues si, siempre estaban juntos y raramente se peleaban ¿qué querías que pensara? – respondió Charles.

Bueno volviendo al otro tema – decía Stanly – pues yo aún no entiendo muchas cosas pero igual yo te apoyo Severus -

¿Entender, qué hay que entender? Solo que Severus cometió la tontería de enamorarse de una ALUMNA - dijo y gritó Sara furiosa.

Sara por favor – dijo Severus un poco malhumorado.

¿Por favor qué Severus? tú me pides que entienda un amor que esta prohibido no solo por reglas de la escuela sino también por mis creencias, si fuera alguna maestra de la que te hubieras enamorado pues bueno pero esto no Severus lo lamento pero no puedo ayudar – replicó Sara.

Sara por favor escucha lo que dices – dijo Karina asombrada por la reacción de Sara.

Sara literalmente le estas pidiendo a Severus que deje a amar – dijo Stanly.

Si Sara, mira lo que dices es absurdo pero mira el corazón de Severus eligió a esta joven y ya no se puede cambiar – dijo Roger.

No, si se puede cambiar – dijo Sara molesta con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada que si fuera posible ya hubiera matado a todo ser a menos 5 kilómetro a la redonda.

No Sara no se puede, ¿no te acuerdas cuando te fijaste en el Prof. Real en la universidad? Siempre hacías lo que él pedía, eras una de las que participaba en clase, hacías tareas para él exageradamente largas solo para impresionarlo -

Si pero eso es diferente, eso era amor de una colegiala y esto es amor de un maestro a su pupila – reclamo Sara – lo lamento Severus, pero esto es algo en lo que no te puedo ayudar.

Sara se encamino a la puerta, giro el picaporte, giro hacia Severus y repitió.

Lo siento –

Y salió del despacho dejando anonadados a sus amigos mientras tanto…

En serio aún no me creo lo que vi hace unos momentos – dijo un Ronald Weasley aún desconcertado por lo que vio en el bar.

Y ¿tú crees que yo si Ron? – dijo Harry que estaba igual que su amigo de desconcertado.

Jamás llegue a imaginar que Snape tuviera amigos – dijo Hermione igual de impresionada, aún ella con sus amigos se encontraban paseando por Hogsmeade.

- Deja que tenga amigos que ÉL pueda reír – dijo Harry

- En eso apoyo a Harry – dijo Ron – fue raro, como si fuera otro Snape el que estaba en el bar al que conocemos.

- Si, como si con esas personas mostrara su lado más humano – respondió Mione.

- Jamás creí ver el día en que Snape riera sin que la razón sea por el haberme hecho sentir una basura – dijo Harry.

- ¿Me pregunto de donde conocerá Snape a esas personas? – preguntó Ron intrigado.

- Pues quien sabe tal vez de la universidad – dijo Mione.

- Mmmmmmm esto es raro – dijo Ron.

- ¿Qué es raro Ron? – preguntó Harry.

- Pues es raro que en Hogwarts Snape haya sido un parásito indeseable para todos (N/A: no para todos) y en la universidad haya sido aparentemente un tipo simpático –

- Pues ahora que lo dices si es un poco raro – dijo Harry

- Vamos chicos no es tan raro tal vez después de salir de Hogwarts Snape haya sido un bueno tipo por el cambio de ambiente, de personas, profesores etc. Etc. Etc. – respondió Herm.

- Pues tal vez pero quien sabe tal vez ocurrió algo más porque dime si la universidad lo cambio ¿por qué siguió siendo tan mala persona después de salir de ella? – preguntó Ron.

- Ahí no se – respondió Mione

- Ron tiene razón – dijo Harry – si Snape se volvió bueno ¿por qué antes era un de los seguidores de Voldemort? –

- Mires hay cosas de la vida de Snape que no podemos descifrar y creo que es mejor así, no sabemos que paso y punto ahora acompáñenme a la librería quiero comprar el nuevo ejemplar del libro "Como mejorar tu vida con tu familia muggle y practicar tu magia a la vez" – dijo Herm.

- Aún no están tan conformes tus papas con esto de irte a una universidad mágica ¿verdad? – preguntó Harry.

- No, pero lograre que se adapten –

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Vaya, vaya, vaya parece que mi pequeña sangre sucia esta con los tarados de Potter y Weasley en Hogsmeade – dijo Román quien se encontraba en su habitación observando a través de un hechizo a Herm con sus amigos paseando por la librería.

Ahora, de seguro quieren saber que ha sido de este desgraciado ¿verdad? Pues lo único que a pasado por su vida ha sido mandar cartas a Hermione donde le declaraba amor eterno y varias cosas cursis.

Desgraciadamente Herm se a dejado hipnotizar por esas cartas y aún sigue creyendo que él esta perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Pero para Román eso no es suficiente y ahora planea seguir con esa actuación solo para hacer daño pero ¿a quién? ¿Por qué usa a Mione? Esto aún no se sabe pero si se sabe que su objetivo es dañar a alguien y ese alguien no es precisamente Hermione.

- Aún no estoy seguro de cómo cumpliré mi meta, pero me alegra el haberte encontrado Hermione, ya que tú eres el principal ingrediente para mi plan – dijo Román con voz muy fría y al mismo momento siniestra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Sabes, he pensado que tal vez Karina y los otros tipos con quienes vimos a Snape, probablemente Sirius y Remus los conozcan – dijo Mione quien estaba asustada de que no podía sacarse a Snape y los demás de la cabeza.

- Tal vez, pero será difícil de saber ya que Remus y Sirius decidieron hacer un viaje por todo el continente americano – dijo Harry extrañado por la repentina curiosidad de Mione hacia Snape.

Y mientras Harry estudiaba el nuevo comportamiento de su amiga, en los jardines del castillo se encontraba una mujer, o más bien se encontraba Sara, sentada en una banca aún confundida por los sucesos de hace poco.

/Realmente no puedo creer esto, conozco a Severus desde la universidad y jamás pensé que me diría que se enamoro de una estudiante, AICH¡ esto me tiene muy molesta y lo peor es que los demás lo apoyan y ahora yo soy la mala del cuento/

Mientras Sara seguía metida en sus pensamientos ni se dio cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba por la espalada y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que…

- Me alegra el encontrarla Srta. –

Sara al escuchar esa voz le dio un susto que hasta creyó que se le paro el corazón, pero delante de ella se encontraba un hombre de edad avanzada, con una barba muy larga vestido con una túnica color vino.

- Ah perdone pero ¿usted quién es? –

- Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore – dijo él mientras tomaba asiento junto a Sara.

- AH el famoso Albus Dumbledore, he escuchado mucho de usted –

- Cosas buenas espero –

- Claro que son buenas –

- Jajajaja bueno, no quiero quitarle mucho tiempo Srta. –

- Por favor llámeme Sara –

- Bien Sara, solo vine para hablar acerca ese asunto por el cual esta molesta con Severus –

- Pero usted como puedo… -

- Creadme tengo mis secretos para enterarme de todo en este castillo-

- Como sea, no tiene caso, no perdonare a Severus –

- Y ¿podría saber por qué? –

Sinceramente Sara estaba sorprendida, ella pensaba que estaba mal que una relación entre profesor y alumna y creyó que el director debería tener esa misma idea pero por el tono de Dumbledore obviamente a él no le importaba para nada si esa relación estaba mal.

- Discúlpeme, no quiero ser grosera, pero acaso ese tipo de relación ¿no le da asco? –

- Realmente no – Dumbledore, al ver la cara de confusión de Sara continuo – mira querida, me imagino que para ti, ha de ser un tema muy malo ya que Severus es un profesor y la Srta. Granger una estudiante y según las reglas ellos no podrían tener nada juntos, pero realmente ¿importan más las reglas que la felicidad de nuestro seres amados? –

A esto Sara no sabía que responder, sinceramente jamás pensó en la felicidad de Severus.

- Tal vez no lo puedas entender aún – prosiguió Dumbledore – pero veras como con el tiempo aprenderás que todas las personas merecen amar y que las amen, en especial Severus – dijo mientras se levantaba – bien eso era todo lo que le quería decir, ahora piense.

Mientras Albus se alejaba, Sara aún pensaba en todo lo que ese hombre le había dicho.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Aja y ¿ahora que hacemos? –

La dueña de esas palabras era Karina, quien aún se encontraba con sus amigos en el despacho de Severus, tratando de buscar soluciones a sus siguientes problemas:

1 Buscar la manera de que Hermione note a Sev.

2 Hacer que Sara les vuelva a hablar.

- No lo se, realmente no se como saldremos del problema – dijo Charles.

- ¿Cuál de los dos problemas? – pregunto Stanly.

- Pues de ambos – respondió Charles.

- Tal vez podrí… - antes de que Roger pudiera terminar, la puerta del despacho de abrió dejando entrar a Sara que veía a sus amigos de una manera muy avergonzada.

- Sara – dijo Sev al verla entrar.

- Miren tengo que hablar con ustedes en especial contigo Severus – dijo Sara que aún veía a sus amigos muy avergonzada – lo siento, me comporte como una idiota al no comprender lo que me habías dicho Severus – soltó un suspiro – se que actué mal, pero quisiera que me perdonaran en especial tú Severus – al ver que ninguno de sus amigos decía nada prosiguió – hace unos momentos pensé que Severus se había vuelto loco, al haberse enamorado de una alumna, pero gracias a unos momentos de reflexión – no quería comentar al director – me he dado cuenta de que todos merecemos ser amados y que nos amen – sonrió – en especial tú Sev, y entonces ¿me perdonan, para que les pueda ayudar? –

Hubo un corto tiempo de silencio en el cual, Severus se acerco a Sara y con voz tranquila dijo:

- Claro que te perdono Sara -

Sara sonrió.

- Todos te perdonamos – dijo Roger.

- Pues ya, no hay que perder tiempo, con la ayuda de Sara haremos que Hermione Granger se fije en ti Sev – dijo Karina quien con sus amigos se empezó a reír – te ayudaremos.

Severus sonrió muy agradecido y más cuando escucho a Sara decir:

- Todos te ayudaremos -

Notas de la Autora: bien un nuevo capi, lo se, lo se me demore mucho en actualizar por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssss perdonen, bueno espero muchos reviews con felicitaciones, consejos, tomatazos, maleficios, howlers, bueno de todo se cuidan Bye.

**HoneyBeeM: **gracias por tu apoyo, igualmente adoro los fics que son de Severus, espero que este capi te haya gustado.

**MiaAzakura: **me alegra que te guste mi fic, y tienes razón respecto a la reacción de los amigos de Sev, bueno lamento haberme tardado en actualizar.

**amsp14: **lamento el no hacer los capis tan largos pero mi musa se fue de viaje a quien sabe donde y bueno en fin, ah y lo de la foto lo que paso fue que Colin quiso hacer un álbum de Harry con sus amigos y en una de esas tomo la foto de Mione bueno cuídate.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape: **ya se que el anterior capi no su puede llamar regalo, pero estaba desconectada de mi musa y pues de verdad espero que este capi haya sido mas de tu agrado bueno nos vemos amiga.

**tercy-S-Scloe: **wapa, mira se que los capis han estado cortos pero mi musa se fugo a quien sabe donde y bueno este capi espero que compense tu paciencia y no te preocupes Sev se lanzara por Mione te lo aseguro.

**MeilinSnape: **mi querida MeilinSnape mira se que no actualizó tan rápido como deber'ia pero en serio he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y con falta de inspiración pero bueno ya volví y espero que te haya gustado el cap. nos vemos.


	8. Los amigos de Severus

Wola ya volví para mostrarles el capítulo 5 de esta historia cual la escribo con cariño para ti Andreina disfrútala.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: los pensamientos de los personajes serán marcados con / gracias.

Cáp. 8 Los amigos de Severus.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione volvieron al castillo y se fueron al Gran Comedor a cenar, para su sorpresa vieron a Snape en una mesa aparte con sus amigos comiendo, platicando y ¿riendo? Y no eran los únicos que lo notaron, toda la escuela y hasta los profesores se quedaban viendo hacía esa mesa.

- Okey, esto ya es demasiado para mí – dijo Ron aún sorprendido.

- No es posible – dijo Harry igual de sorprendido.

- Creo que estoy soñando – dijo Herm.

Mientras en la mesa de Sev y sus amigos:

- Severus ¿por qué todos aquí se nos quedan viendo como si tuviéramos las caras pintadas? – preguntó Roger.

- Eso es porque nadie puede creer que Sev tenga amigos – dijo Karina.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Sara.

- Pues lo que pasa es que soy el profesor más odiado en todo el colegio y pues nadie puede creer que haya al menos una persona que pueda estar conmigo más de 5 min. – respondió Severus.

- ¿Más odiado? Pero si tú eres bien lindo – dijo Sara.

- Si Sara, pero aquí nadie lo sabe y te agradecería que no lo volvieras a decir en voz alta – dijo Sev.

- Claro en especial en la presencia de cierta persona que te robo el corazón ¿no es así? – dijo Charles.

- Jajajajajajaja – rieron todos a excepción Severus.

- Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso – dijo Sev con sarcasmo.

- Ya Severus, solo era una broma – dijo Stanly.

Y mientras Severus y sus amigos hablaban, en la mesa alta todos los profesores cuchicheaban:

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó la Profa. Vector.

- Quien sabe – dijo la Profa. Sprout.

- ¿Serán parientes de Snape? – dijo el Prof. Binns.

- No lo creo – dijo la Profa. MaGonagall.

- Jamás creí ver a Snape así de contento – dijo Hagrid.

- Ni yo Hagrid – dijo Román – ni yo. – dijo con un aire de enfado.

Ahora vamos a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Quiénes rayos son esos? – preguntó Seamus.

- Tal vez son gente pagada por Snape, para hacerse pasar por sus amigos – dijo Dean Thomas.

- Eso sería caer en desesperación – dijo Parvarti.

- Estoy contigo – dijo Lavander.

- Son los mismos con quienes estuvo Snape en Las Tres Escobas ¿no? - dijo Colin.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Sev y compañía volvieron al despacho de Severus para platicar con tranquilidad.

- Bien ¿qué haremos con la misión? - dijo Roger.

- ¿Qué ahora es una misión? – dijo Stanly.

- Pues claro que si, primero que nada, conocer a fondo a la chica – propuso Sara.

- Si, estoy de acuerdo – dijo Karina.

- ¿Pero cómo haremos eso? – preguntó Charles.

- Para eso estoy yo y Karina – dijo nuevamente Sara.

- No te entiendo – dijo Severus.

- Si, miren necesitamos una excusa para estar aquí sin la necesidad de llamar la atención – dijo Sara.

- Es cierto, no creo que todos se crean que todos somos asistentes de Severus – afirmo Karina.

Todos se pusieron a pensar.

- Podríamos decir que somos trabajadores del Ministerio que vino a hacer una inspección – sugirió Charles.

- ¿Tantos trabajadores para una inspección? – dijo Stanly.

- Podríamos decir que uno inspecciona la enfermería, ahí entro yo por mi trabajo – dijo Charles.

- Uno que inspeccione como van las cuotas y salarios de los maestros en la escuela, ahí entro yo - dijo Roger.

- Otro las cocinas, o sea yo – dijo Stanly.

- Y uno que inspeccione a los alumnos, su comportamiento, expedientes, calificaciones, etc. Y soy la mejor para meterme en la vida de la gente – dijo Sara.

- Perfecto, ya sabemos que hacer – dijo Karina.

- ¿Creen que esto funcionara? – pregunto Sev un poco preocupado.

- Tranquilo Severus – le dijo Roger – te aseguramos que antes de que termine San Valentín ella será tuya –

- No estoy seguro –

- Tranquilo, mira mejor ve con los chicos hacia Dumbledore y empiecen el plan, yo me quedare un rato con Sara, tengo que hablar con ella – dijo Karina.

- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Stanly.

- Stanly no seas chismoso y ya váyanse – dijo Karina.

- Bien – dijeron los 4 hombres decepcionados por no saber de que hablarían sus amigas.

Y una vez que se fueron:

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? – preguntó Sara a su amiga.

- Sara, esto es muy delicado – dijo seriamente Karina.

- Karina, me asustas –

- Mira, no se si ¿viste al profesor de DCAO? –

- Creo que si, pero no me acuerdo ¿por qué? –

- Porque lo conocemos –

- ¿Segura? Porque en lo que me fije no me era nada familiar –

- Es que, dudo mucho que aunque lo veas fijamente te sea familiar –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Veras, lo conocemos pero de alguna manera cambio su físico para no reconocerlo, lo único que no se cambio es un tatuaje –

- ¿Un tatuaje? –

- Si, veras cuando llegue, vi por la ventana y vi al profesor en el jardín y fijamente vi como se quito su túnica y se remango la camisa y en su antebrazo derecho vi el tatuaje de un dragón de un color entre azul verdoso y un toque de violeta –

- Espera, espera, espera, solo conozco a alguien con un tatuaje así, pero ¿segura de qué es él? –

- Si – suspiro – estoy segura –

- No puedo creerlo, y ¿qué harás? Porque entre "él", tú y Sev tiene una historia –

- Si, lo se y por eso quería hablar contigo, veras necesito ausentarme unos tres días para investigar acerca, de pues "él" –

- ¿Y cómo ayudo? –

- Ya sabes que a mí me molestan las despedidas, así que cuando me vaya le dirás a los chicos que me fui por asuntos en el Ministerio de México –

- Ah si, de acuerdo, pero ¿y el plan? -

- Aún me quedare un par de días y después me iré –

- De acuerdo –

- Bueno vamos con los chicos –

- No es necesario – escucharon a Stanly detrás de ellas – ya lo conseguimos, ahora mañana empezamos con todo este jueguito –

- Genial – dijeron Sara y Karina al mismo tiempo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya era la hora de la cena y el director tenía un anuncio muy importante tanto para los alumnos como maestros.

- Jóvenes, jóvenes por favor necesito de su atención un momento – todos dejaron de comer y miraron hacía el director – han venido al colegio un grupo de trabajadores del Ministerio de Magia para hacer una inspección a la escuela – nadie sabía que pensar ni decir de ello – supongo que hace unos momentos los vieron – de repente a través de la puerta aparecieron Sara, Charles, Stanly y Roger y se dirigieron hacía Dumbledore – ello son la Srta. Sara Quiroz, quien se encargara de inspeccionar a los alumnos, especialmente a los de 7º grado, el Sr. Roger Fernández, inspeccionara como van las cuotas de la escuela y salarios de los maestros, el Sr. Stanly Camacho, se encargara de inspeccionar el aseo y los alimentos y el Sr. Charles Ramírez, se encargara de inspeccionar la enfermería, por favor, no quiero ninguna queja de su parte, compórtense – terminó diciendo Dumbledore lo más serio posible.

- No inventes son los mismos que estaban con Snape – decía la mayoría de los alumnos, mientras que a otros ni les importaba.

Pero el trío de oro…

- ¿Y ahora? – decía Harry.

- No lo se, aunque esto ayudara, si queremos saber quienes exactamente son ellos, lo de la inspección ayudara – dijo Hermione.

- Si tienes razón – comento Ron – podremos empezar mañana –

- Si, buena idea – decía Herm, mientras veía a los "inspectores" más detalladamente.

Esa noche, a las 12:00 AM:

- Chicos esto esta mal -

- Si Herm, pero tenemos hambre -

- Pues ¿por qué no comieron durante la cena? –

- No nos dejaste, por vigilar a esos inspectores, además tú tampoco comiste y dijiste que tenías hambre –

- Bueno esta bien –

Como lo habrán notado, los pertenecientes a estas voces son del "Trío Dorado", durante la cena no comieron, así que cogieron la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador para ir a las cocinas y comer un poco, porque se morían de hambre.

Pero una vez que llegaron a las cocinas (aún debajo de la capa de invisibilidad) vieron como en una mesa estaban Karina y los "inspectores".

- Tenías razón Karina, la comida de aquí es riquísima – dijo Stanly devorando un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

- Yo siempre tengo razón – respondió Karina.

- Oigan ¿no deberíamos dormir un poco? Digo mañana trabajamos – dijo Charles.

- Ahí Charles, no seas aguafiestas – dijo Sara.

- Si, además tenemos hambre – dijo Roger.

- Si, la verdad es que no comimos mucho durante la cena – dijo Karina.

- Yo dirías que no comimos absolutamente nada – dijo Roger, con un pedazo de pastel.

- Saben, todo esto me esta sacando de quicio, es decir lo de la misión y todo, no digo que no quiera ayudar a Sev, pero a veces me desespera el no hacer nada y estar comiendo – dijo Sara mientras comía pastel – y hablando de Sev ¿Dónde está? -

- El pobre de durmió casi enseguida desde que fuimos a su despacho – dijo Karina.

- Lo qué me pregunto es ¿cómo lo haremos para espiar al objetivo de la misión? – dijo Charles.

Y mientras ellos hablaban el trío escuchaba todo atentamente y en sus mentes divagaban preguntas como: ¿qué misión? ¿Ayudar a Snape en qué? ¿Qué objetivo?

- Y hablando de espiar – dijo Karina en un tono burlón – Potter, Weasley, Granger se que están de ahí con la capa, salgan ya - tanto Hermione como sus amigos estaba sorprendida, ¿cómo supo Karina qué estaban ahí y aún más con la capa? – vamos salgan, no les haremos nada, lo prometo –

El trío se dejo ver al fin, aún desconcertados por Karina pero esta simplemente les sonríe.

- Chicos – dice Karina – ellos son Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger – dice Karina mientras les mandaba una mirada significativa a sus amigos – y Harry Potter.

- Mucho gusto – decías los amigos de Karina.

-Muchacho como ya sabrán, ellos son los inspectores del Ministerio, pero también mis mejores amigos, ellos son Sara, Roger, Chalres y Stanly – dijo Karina.

- Un placer – dijo el trío al mismo tiempo.

- Vengan sientes y coman algo – dice Karina.

- No creo que sea lo más prudente – dice Hermione.

- Si lo dices por el toque de queda Granger, creedme que no se lo diré a nadie –

- Grandioso – dicen Harry y Ron mientras se sientan y comen una gran cantidad de pastel.

- Bien – dije Herm, mientras que con resignación se sienta y coge una rebanada de pastel.

- ¿Puedo hacer un pregunta? – dice Harry.

- Claro Potter – dice Karina.

- ¿Por qué vienen tantos inspectores al colegio? –

Tanto Sara, como Charles, como Roger y como Stanly no sabían que decir, pero Karina lo tenía todo fríamente planeado.

- Porque Dumbledore ha estado presionado por algunos padres que quieren que antes de traer a sus hijos al colegio, se haga una inspección y saber si sea lo más adecuado traer a sus hijos o no, así que yo los recomendé con Dumbledore -

- Dijo que ellos son sus amigos, y usted es amiga de Snape así que ¿ellos son amigos de Snape también? – preguntó ansiosa Hermione.

- Así es – dice Sara.

- ¿Y cómo se conocieron? Si se puede saber – dice Ron interesado.

- Claro que pueden saberlo – dijo Karina.

- Jamás olvidare el día en que lo conocí – dijo Sara.

- Pero creo que deberías empezar tú Karina, después de todo, contigo empieza la historia – dijo Roger.

- De acuerdo – dijo Karina, mientras el trío se preparaba para escuchar.

- Todo empezó… -

Flash Back:

(Desde aquí Karina narrara en primera persona, mientras recuerda los sucesos).

Todo empezó cuando yo estudiaba aquí, yo iba en Revenclaw y Severus en Slytherin, yo estaba en 2º grado, al igual que Severus, lo recuerdo bien, no te ofendas Harry, pero me molestaba mucho la manera en que tu padre le hacía bromas pesadas a Severus casi todo el tiempo, pero jamás me había acercado a él, bueno hasta que un día en la clase de pociones:

- Bien, hoy haremos una poción de mandrágora para protección o purifficación, así que pueden ponerse en parejas ó si lo prefieren pueden hacerlo solos, aunque la poción tardara en prepararse hasta mañana – dijo el profesor Reyes.

Yo quería estar con mi mejor amiga Karla, pero ella decidió hacer equipo con Jair (el chico que le gustaba) así que no al mirar alrededor solo quedaba Severus y era Severus o hacerlo sola (y en esos tiempos o era buena en pociones), así que me acerque a él con cautela y dije:

- Disculpa -

Y aunque él se volteo y me miro con frialdad le dije:

- ¿Te importaría si hago la poción contigo? –

Cualquiera que conozca bien a Severus (como yo) sabe que él hubiera respondido que NO, pero por alguna razón me dijo que si.

Durante esa clase no tuve que hacer absolutamente nada, ya que Severus hizo todo el trabajo ¿por qué? Según él, porque no quería que le arruinara el trabajo, y a mí no me molesto en lo absoluto su comentario, pero (como dijo el profesor) no hubo suficiente tiempo para terminar la poción, así que la "terminaríamos" (ya que reitero, no trabaje en lo absoluto) al día siguiente.

Para cuando paso la siguiente clase y la poción iba a estar lista, en la clase nuevamente me vi sin hacer nada, pero como me empezaba a aburrir saque un libro de mi mochila y empecé a leerlo, si Severus no me dejaba trabajar no me iba a negar el leer un poco, el libro que leí era uno de mis libros muggles favoritos "Colmillo Blanco" ya iba como a un cuarto del libro, cuando me di cuenta de que Severus se me quedaba mirando, así que le pregunte:

- ¿Sucede algo? –

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó.

- Un libro, ¿acaso no los conoces? – pregunte con sarcasmo.

- Claro que los conozco, ¿pero por qué en la portada aparece un perro blanco? – dijo con un poco de enojo por mi comentario.

- Porque se trata acerca de un perro blanco – volví a decir con sarcasmo

- ¿Es un libro muggle? – preguntó aburrido.

- Si – respondí vagamente.

- Con razón – dijo con superioridad.

- ¿Con razón qué? – pregunte confundida.

- Solo un muggle es tan tonto como para escribir acerca de un perro – dijo nuevamente con superioridad.

- ¿Perdona, acaso crees que porque un libro trata de un perro es tonto, crees que los muggles son tontos? – pregunté molesta.

- Si – dijo vagamente.

- Con razón no tienes amigos – dije aún más molesta y aunque no me di cuenta en ese momento, ese comentario hirió el orgullo de Severus.

- ¿Perdona por qué dijiste eso? – dijo él enojado.

- Porque es verdad – dije lo más natural posible.

- Si me lo pudieras explicar – dijo.

- Mira – dije un poco harta, mientras arrojaba mi libro a la mesa – te diré – respire – te crees superior solo por ser mago y ser bueno en pociones, al principio lo soporte porque tú harías la poción y yo no tendría que hacer nada, pero si una cosa nunca, pero nuca permito es que se burlen de lo que me gusta, porque no seré hija de muggles pero si considero a los muggles interesantes, y el simple hecho de que no puedan hacer magia como tú no te hace superior, porque te diré hay cosas que pueden hacer los muggles y que tú nunca podrías hacer por tu inflado ego – terminé con una sonrisa burlona.

Y esperaba cualquier comentario agresivo de parte de Severus, pero no paso nada no dijo nada, hasta ya me estaba preocupando de repente la campana sonó anunciando el fin de clases y Severus no se hizo del rogar, cogió sus cosas tan pronto como puedo y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo y yo anonadada le fui a entregar la poción al maestro.

Esa misma noche, me dirigía a mi sala común cuando se me vino la necesidad de aire fresco y decidí salir a los jardines y tal vez sentarme junto al lago, y a mi llegada me esperaba una sorpresa, en un matorral junto al lago, sentado se encontraba Severus cabizbajo, y no se que me dio que decidí acercarme a él y al hacerlo dije:

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – pero no me respondió, seguía con la cabeza abajo – yuju ¿me escuchas? – Pregunte agitando mi mano enfrente de él pero nada, hasta que decidí zarandearlo y hasta después alzo la cabeza – vaya gracias, por reaccionar – dije con sarcasmo.

- ¿Quieres arruinar más mi vida? – preguntó con tristeza.

- ¿Perdona? – pregunté confundida.

- Ya me hiciste recordar lo patético que soy, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz de una vez? –

- En 1ª tú me provocaste y por eso te dije eso, en 2ª yo estoy aquí por el aire fresco y en 3ª si eres patético es tu culpa y no la mía –

Y nuevamente Severus bajo la cabeza y no lo soporte.

- Escucha – dije mientras me sentaba a su lado - perdona si te dolió lo que te dije, pero tienes que admitir que me provocaste al insultar mi libro y a los muggles –

- Si tienes razón – dijo Severus aún cabizbajo.

- Y tú no eres patético un poco creído si, pero eso se puede arreglar con la compañía de amigos – dije animada, pero par Severus eso no fue algo bueno.

- ¿Amigos? ¿Qué amigos? Yo no tengo amigos – dijo fríamente.

- No digas eso, todos tienen amigos – dije rápidamente.

- Pues adivina que, yo no – dijo sarcásticamente.

Y ante esas palabras me arme de valor (aunque no fuera mi mejor característica) y dije:

- Y ¿yo que soy, tu psicóloga o qué? –

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Severus confundido.

- Yo SOY tu amiga y que no se te olvide – dije directamente.

- ¿Por qué querrías ser mi amiga? –

- A pesar de lo mal que nos tratamos en clase y de que pensé que eras un pobre diablo, ahora me doy cuenta de que eres un ser humano con sentimientos, muy bien escondidos pero al final los tienes y por eso soy tu amiga y además si no lo soy, dudo mucho que tú te aventuraras a buscar uno – dije con una sonrisa sincera.

- Gracias –

- No hay que agradecer –

Fin Flash Back.

- ¿En serio eso paso? – preguntó Ron anonadado.

- Así es – respondió Karina.

- Genial – dijo Harry.

- ¿Y com fue su vida durante su amistad? – preguntó algo emocionada Hermione, cosa que tanto Karina como sus amigos notaron.

- Pues… - empezó Karina:

Flash Back:

- Severus sal de una vez de ahí -

- No pienso salir de aquí con esto puesto –

Durante nuestra amistad siempre trate de que Severus conviviera con otros alumnos, pero siempre fallaba, hasta que se me ocurrió que tal vez cambiando su tétrica vestimenta de los fines de semana y vacaciones ayudaría en algo, así que durante las visitas a Hogsmeade lo llevaba a tiendas de ropa y lo obligaba a probárselas pero nunca salía para que viera como se les veía.

- Severus sal de una buena vez -

- Nunca, además no se como demonios me convenciste de ponerme esto –

- Porque me quieres y harías cualquier cosa para verme feliz –

- Aún así no saldré, me veo ridículo –

- Severus si no sales yo entro y te saco a la fuerza – dije exasperándome.

- Bien, bien – dijo Severus antes de salir.

Y al salir no entendía como podía decir que se veía ridículo se veía guapísimo llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla con una playera negra que le hacía resaltar el pecho y al salir se puso un sweater de color beige que lo hacía ver espectacular (y si no fuera por el cabello graso sería igual o más guapo que James Potter) hasta incluso cuando alguna chica pasaba por ahí le mandaba miradas furtivas y si iban en grupos lo veían y se iban murmurando cosas entre ellas.

- Sev te ves increíble –

- ¿En serio? –

- ¿Qué no viste como esas niñas se te quedaban mirando? –

- GUAU –

Durante los años en Hogwarts me pasaba gran parte del tiempo con Severus y debo decirlo y espero que no te ofendas Harry, cada vez que los Merodeadores le hacían algo a Sev, yo les daba una cuchara de su propia medicina, siempre que podía les hacía una broma como venganza, hasta terminar la escuela y tener que irnos, pero Severus y yo seguíamos juntos en el colegio Pegaso.

Fin Flash Back.

- ¿Entonces usted conoció a mi padre y a los merodeadores? – preguntó un tanto interesado Harry.

- Así es – dijo Karina – ahí Harry de verdad que cuando te veo, veo a James, excepto por los ojos sacaste los de Evans, mira te diré cuando estaba en la escuela James y yo éramos amigos, porque siempre nos ayudábamos cuando hacíamos bromas a alguien (excepto a Sev claro) y hasta le ayude cuñado hicieron el mapa y se lo de la capa.

- ¿Entonces usted y los merodeadores eran amigos? – preguntó Harry.

- No, nada más de James ni Black, ni Lupin, ni Petegrew y por supuesto ni Severus sabía que nos agradábamos – respondió Karina.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ron.

- Porque como James y Severus eran enemigos mortales se suponía que ni yo ni los merodeadores debíamos convivir entre nosotros, pero bueno, fue una amistad secreta –

- ¿Después de dejar Hogwarts qué paso? – preguntó Hermione.

- Pues cuando llegamos al colegio, antes de comenzar clases conocimos primero a Sara y a Charles – empezó Karina señalando a Sara y a Charles.

- Después conocimos a Roger y a Stanly – dijo Sara señalándolos.

- ¿Cómo fue su vida durante la universidad? – preguntó Ron.

- Pues bastante agradable – dijo Charles – todos éramos excelentes estudiantes para cada materia, Stanly para encantamientos, Roger en estrategia de finanzas, Karina en defensa, Severus en pociones, Sara en transformaciones y yo en medicina –

- Y cada vez que alguien andaba mal en una materia, los otros lo ayudaban – dijo Stanly (recordando que él tenía dificultades para el estudio, pero por suerte sus amigos lo ayudaban)

- Pero claro toda historia siempre tiene una parte mala – dijo Sara.

- ¿Parte mala? – preguntó el trío.

Tanto Karina como sus amigos no sabían si contarle al trío la parte fea de la historia, ya que en mayor parte trata de Severus y si él no estaba se sentía como si lo traicionaran al contar su vida privada.

Notas de la Autora: al fin termine, creí que jamás actualizaría (pues he estado ocupada) Andreina y todos que leen mi fic disfruten este capitulo que me costo escribir, por fa dejen sus reviews ya sean con sugerencias, agradecimientos, felicitaciones, quejas, maldiciones, howlers etc. Nos vemos bye.


	9. Continuacion de la historia

Wola ya volví para mostrarles el capítulo 5 de esta historia cual la escribo con cariño para ti Andreina disfrútala.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: los pensamientos de los personajes serán marcados con / gracias.

Cáp. 9 Continuación de la historia.

- Pero claro toda historia siempre tiene una parte mala – dijo Sara.

- ¿Parte mala? – preguntó el trío.

Tanto Karina como sus amigos no sabían si contarle al trío la parte fea de la historia, ya que en mayor parte trata de Severus y si él no estaba se sentía como si lo traicionaran al contar su vida privada.

- Veo que esa parte es privada – dijo Harry al entender el silencio.

- Bueno, es que trata solo de Sev – dijo tranquilamente Karina.

- No es necesario que nos lo cuenten – dijo Ron

- No, no es necesario que lo sepan, para que por lo menos a ustedes se les vaya la idea de que Severus se volvió mortifago por voluntad – dijo Karina un poco preocupada por lo que iba a hacer.

El último comentario provoco que un escalofrío recorriera a los tres leones hasta la punta de cabello, pues eso si era algo interesante.

- Pues verán – empezó Karina.

Flash Back:

(Los comentarios que harán el trío dorado estarán en negrita)

Era una nublada mañana en el colegio Pegaso, era nuestro último año y en poco tiempo sería nuestra graduación tanto Severus como nosotros fuimos a desayunar y de repente un cuervo que no se veía nada amigable se paro frente a Severus dejándole una carta con lacre verde.

- ¿De quién es? – preguntó Charles a Severus.

- No se – respondió este – no tiene remitente –

- Pues léela – dijo Sara.

Severus abrió el sobre y empezó a leer en silencio, pero conforme su vista se deslizaba por las letras, su cara adoptaba expresiones de miedo y terror a cada segundo y lo notamos.

- ¿Qué sucede Severus? – preguntó Roger.

- Vamos a otro sitio – dijo Severus levantándose de su lugar e ir a los jardines.

Una vez, que todos estábamos en su sitio muy oculto en los jardines:

- Severus ya, ¿qué ocurre? – pregunte asustada.

- Es una carta de… ahí Dios, es una carta de, de… -balbuceaba Severus.

- ¿De quién Severus, de quién? – pregunte.

- De quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado – termino Severus, mientras lo veíamos con miedo.

- ¿Qué, qué dice? – dijo Sara.

- Que me una a él –

- ¿Para qué quiera que te unas a él? – preguntó asustado Stanly.

- Según esto, por mis habilidades y conocimientos en la elaboración de pociones – dijo Severus.

- Eso tiene sentido, necesita poder y tú eres un genio en el arte de las pociones – dijo Charles analizando la situación.

- Pero no lo harás ¿verdad? – preguntó Stanly.

- No – dijo Sev más calmado y rompió la carta mientras decía – nunca –

Creímos que la cosa terminaría ahí, pero nos equivocamos horriblemente, pues conforme pasaban los días, comenzaron a llegarle más cartas a Severus y aunque siempre las terminaba rompiendo o quemando teníamos miedo.

Pero el miedo poco a poco se fue, ya que nos dimos cuenta que no hay que tener miedo, además algo más requería de nuestra atención.

**- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Harry.**

La llegada de un nuevo alumno, Oliver Callow un chicos guapo, rico, inteligente o eso parecía ser, ya que en realidad es un imbécil.

**- ¿Por? – preguntó Ron.**

Pues porque cuando el llego conseguía que cualquier chica cayera a sus pies, (según Sev le hacía recordar a enormemente a Black y a James) en fin, para variar Oliver fijo su atención en mí.

Pero yo no le hacía el menor caso, yo no soy de ese tipo de mujeres que se deja seducir fácilmente, pero solo logre que Oliver me molestara más.

Al mismo tiempo a Severus le dejaron un trabajo extra en clase por ser muy aplicado, pero era un trabajo extenso y necesitaba ayuda, nosotros le ayudamos, pero Sara, Charles, Roger y Stanly tenían trabajo pendiente en sus propias carreras así que yo me dedicaba a ayudar a Severus pero eso provoco que se dispersara el rumor de que Severus y yo salíamos y aunque nosotros no le hicimos caso (ya que no era la primera vez) provoco que Oliver se pusiera celoso y quería herir a Severus según él "por quitarle lo que es suyo" y repito, jamás estuve con él.

Oliver buscaba maneras para que me enojara con Severus, que lo viera besar a una chica, que encontrara fotos de otras chicas entre las cosas de Sev, entres otras cosas, pero Sev y yo jamás pelearíamos por algo así, Oliver se entero (por fin) de que ni Sev ni yo estamos saliendo juntos, pero aún así buscaba maneras para que Sev se viera mal frente a mí.

Y una mañana (como todas desde unas dos semanas) le llego a Sev la carta de Voldemort y para que nadie la viera, ya que esta vez venía sellada con un sello de la marca tenebrosa, Severus y nosotros nos fuimos a su habitación y ahí la pudo romper con calma, pero sin imaginarlo Oliver entro al cuarto de Severus para buscar algo malo acerca de él y encontró la carta cortada en pedacitos en el cesto y con un simple hechizo la reconstruyo, la leyó y se entero de que Sev era invitado en el club mortifago.

Así que hizo la cosa más vil y repúgnate que nadie haya hecho jamás para conseguir una chica.

**- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Hermione.**

Pues mando una carta a Voldemort aceptando ser un mortifago pero uso un hechizo para que pareciera la letra de Severus y también lo había enviado con la firma de Severus. Y a la mañana siguiente hubo un ataque de parte de Voldemort al colegio

Buscaban a Severus, mataron a muchos alumnos y algunos profesores, pararon el ataque cuando uno de los mortifagos con su túnica negra y mascara plateada lo reconoció y se lo llevaron, según Severus, el mortifago que lo reconoció fue nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy, Severus también nos contó que los mortifagos lo llevaron a una vieja mansión en la cual todos su alrededores estaban desiertos, adentro se encontró en persona con Voldemort lo llevaron ante él y antes de que pudiera reclamar Voldemort le subió la manga de su túnica y le aplico la marca tenebrosa, dice que eso es tremendamente doloroso, que sientes como si te quemara la piel, una vez terminado Voldemort le dijo que ya es uno de sus vasallos y que su trabajo era preparar todas las pociones que le ordenase.

Y una vez que volvió nos pidió que lo ayudáramos ya que ni se podía levantar, de que algunos de los mortifagos le echaron unas crucios en cuanto lo regresaron, según es una forma de "bienvenida" a los mortifagos nos contó lo que paso y nos juro que él nunca envió una respuesta a Voldemort, nosotros le creímos, pero todos en la comunidad mágica se enteraron de que Severus era ahora un mortifago y pues querían expulsarlos del colegio, pero como faltaba poco para la graduación no lo expulsaron pero no se graduaría, todas las ofertas de trabajo que tenía en laboratorios de pociones se esfumaron y a excepción de nosotros nadie le hablaba.

**- Que horrible – exclamó Hermione. **

Si, fue horrible ya no sabíamos que hacer, Severus acudía a las reuniones de mortifagos como si quisiera ser uno, debemos admitirlo algunas veces incluso dudamos, pero al final nos convencimos de que Sev no era uno de ellos, pero debíamos averiguar como demostrarlo, un día Sev se entero del plan que tenía Voldemort en contra de los Potters y de lo que pensaba hacer, en cuanto nos enteramos fuimos inmediatamente al único mago que Severus siempre ha considerado como un padre.

**- Dumbledore – dijeron el trío.**

Así es, fuimos con Dumbledore y aunque le costo creernos al final decidió ayudarnos así que los Potters eligieron a Petegrew como su guardián secreto y…

**- ¿Espere cómo sabe eso? – preguntó curioso Harry.**

Las preguntas al final Harry, bueno como decía lo eligieron y todos creyeron que estaban a salvo, hasta que nos enteramos de la muerte de los Potters, fue horrible, fue cuando me entere de que te llevaron con tus tíos Harry y quise tener tu custodia, como vieja amiga y confidente de James sentí que era mi obligación pero Dumbledore no me dijo, según él era mejor dejarte con tus tíos por tu protección y quien sabe que más, así que deje de insistir.

Poco después intentamos saber con más exactitud quien fue el que enredo a Sev con Voldy y…

**- ¿Voldi? – preguntaron riendo el trío.**

Suena lindo ¿no? En fin, durante ese tiempo Oliver me molestaba más que nunca y en varias ocaciones cada vez que lo rechazaba decía: ¿cómo puedes seguir con Snape si se volvió un aliado de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

Y yo le respondía que ese no era su problema, pero una noche en la cual Sara y yo paseábamos por cualquier lado del colegio, nos dimos cuenta de que fuimos a parar a una parte desconocida para nosotras del castillo y estábamos dispuestas a irnos, cuando escuchamos la voz de Oliver y pues la curiosidad nos gano y lo fuimos a espiar.

Y dimos gracias por haberlo espiado, pues nos enteramos de que él fue el que metió a Sev en todos esos problemas pues dijo cosas como "¿cómo pude fallar? Si ya debió de haberlo dejado" o "después de llevarlo hacía quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado" y fuimos directamente hacía Severus, quien al enterarse solo quería matar a Oliver, pero mejor fuimos con Dumbledore, se lo contamos todo y decidió tenderle una trampa.

Así que una tarde le mande una carta a Oliver para citarle en mi habitación (con ese pequeño detalle sabía que no se resistiría a la invitación) y en efecto asistió vestido muy elegante y con una botella de vino en la maño derecha mientras que la izquierda estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Me hablo muy seductoramente y yo solo fingía que me gustaba cada palabra que decía con una sonrisa de niña tonta enamorada y me alegre de que llevara la botella de vino, así me facilito las cosas, lo hice sentarse en un sofá e hice que se bebiera rápidamente la botella hasta emborracharlo, debo decir que hacer eso es muy fácil si se trata de Oliver, se emborracha con unas cuantas copas.

Le pregunte por lo de Severus y él con su aliento a alcohol dijo: "A si, Snape, pues le mande una carta a–quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado diciendo que aceptaba ser mortifago y lo firme como Snape pero no resulto, pues tú aún estas con él, lo bueno es que fue rechazado por la comunidad mágica y tarde o temprano tendrás que dejarlo y venir a mí.

Eso fue suficiente, detrás de algunas capas de invisibilidad salieron Severus, Dumbledore, algunos maestros, algunos aurores y hasta el mismísimo Ministro de Mágica Cornelius Funge, con una poca magia se logro quedar las palabras de Oliver en una pequeña caja y cada vez que la abres se escuchan las palabras, pidieron perdón a Severus y le entregaron sus documentos una vez que nos graduamos y en cuanto a Oliver, pues tuvo cargos por difamación y fue encerrado en Azkaban.

Fin Flash Back.


	10. Encuentro con el pasado

Wola ya volví para mostrarles el capítulo 10 de esta historia cual la escribo con cariño para ti Andreina disfrútala.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: los pensamientos de los personajes serán marcados con / gracias.

Cáp. 10. Encuentros con el pasado.

Le pregunte por lo de Severus y él con su aliento a alcohol dijo: "A si, Snape, pues le mande una carta a–quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado diciendo que aceptaba ser mortifago y lo firme como Snape pero no resulto, pues tú aún estas con él, lo bueno es que fue rechazado por la comunidad mágica y tarde o temprano tendrás que dejarlo y venir a mí.

Eso fue suficiente, detrás de algunas capas de invisibilidad salieron Severus, Dumbledore, algunos maestros, algunos aurores y hasta el mismísimo Ministro de Mágica Cornelius Funge, con una poca magia se logro quedar las palabras de Oliver en una pequeña caja y cada vez que la abres se escuchan las palabras, pidieron perdón a Severus y le entregaron sus documentos una vez que nos graduamos y en cuanto a Oliver, pues tuvo cargos por difamación y fue encerrado en Azkaban.

Fin Flash Back.

- Me alegra, que ese bastardo este en Azkaban – decía Herm.

- Pues entonces la alegría se te esfumara – dijo Stanly.

- ¿Por? – preguntó Ron.

- Porque ya no estaba en Azkaban – dijo Charles.

- ¿CÓMO? – gritó el trío.

- Salió porque su fianza fue pagada – dijo Charles.

- ¿Y quién se la pagó? – preguntó Herm.

- Él mismo, ya les dije que él era niño rico – dijo Karina.

- Eso no se debería de poder hacer – dijo Herm molesta.

- Pues si se puede y ni modos – dijo Sara.

Después de ese comentario todos se quedaron en silencio y después de unos minutos decidieron que ya era hora de irse a la cama, ya que a todos les esperaba un día agotador.

Al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno:

- Hoy recibimos los 5º regalos del sorteo – decía Ron.

- Si, ¿me preguntó que recibiremos hoy? – decía Ginny.

La respuesta a esa pregunta estaba muy cerca, pues empezaron a llegar parvadas de lechuzas.

- GUAU que padre, me dieron un juego de ajedrez y las piezas tienen los rostros de personajes grandes, miren viene una de Dumbledore – dijo Ron.

- Que bien Ron, pero supera esta baraja de naipes con dibujos de artículos de quidditch – decía Harry admirando su baraja.

- Lindos, muy lindos chicos, pero superen esto – mostró Ginny una agenda color rosa con los bordes de color rojos.

- ¿Y que tiene de fabuloso una agenda? – preguntó Ron

- Pues que esta agenda es mágica, anoto todo lo que tengo que hacer en el día y si por casualidad se me olvida anotar cualquier compromiso, esta maravilla la escribe sola – dijo Ginny.

- Impresionante – dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez.

- Si lo se – decía orgullosa Ginny - ¿y que te dieron a ti Herm? –

- Un carrusel musical – dijo impresionada Hermione.

- ¿Un qué? – preguntaron Harry y los hermanos Weasley a la vez.

- Mire – dijo Hermione y les enseño un hermoso carrusel en miniatura de color rosa pastel con pequeños adornos en color azul y rojo con caballos de color dorado y al darle vuelta a una ranura de abajo comenzaba a girar y a producir una hermosa melodía tierna.

- Es hermoso – dijo Ginny.

Durante el resto del desayuno Hermione se la paso admirando y escuchando su carrusel hasta que era tiempo de ir a la clase de DCAO.

Román, como cada clase intentaba llamar la atención de Hermione, y en cualquier ocasión lo hubiera logrado excepto esta vez, en esos momentos la alumna más sobresaliente en toda esa escuela estaba perdida en la charla de anoche con Karina y sus amigos, no paraba de pensar en como debió de haber sido la vida de Severus.

/Debió de haber sido terrible vivir con personas que te creían un traidor/ pensaba mientras que Roman se enojaba por el poco caso que le era prestado de parte de Hermione.

Después de la clase y de que todos los alumnos salieran Roman llamo a Hermione.

- ¿Qué sucede Prof.? -

- Hermione, ¿sucede algo? –

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

- Lo digo porque en toda la clase no prestaste atención –

- Lo lamento, pero estaba en otro mundo y se me fue la onda –

- Mmmmm entiendo, pero procura que no vuelva a suceder –

- Si, lo intentare –

Después de eso Hermione se retiro, mientras Roman pensaba /algo me estas ocultado y al parecer algo muy interesante, en fin después me enterare/

Después de esa clase, el trío se dirigió a las mazmorras y nuevamente la clase fue impartida por Karina mientras Snape hacía cualquier cosa en sus escritorio, nuevamente Hermione andaba distraída, pero esta vez esta ocupada mirando a Snape.

/ ¿Qué se sentirá ser confidente de Snape? Es decir sus confidentes son Karina, la otra mujer y los otros señores y al parecer a ellos les cuenta todo, ¿qué se sentirá que alguien como Snape te tenga toda la confianza del mundo/

Eso estaba pensando Hermione cuando la Profesora MaGonagall entro al aula y pidió permiso para sacar a Hermione, Harry Y Ron, porque el director quería verlos.

- ¿Hicimos algo malo Profesora? – preguntó Ron cuando estaban en camino hacía la oficina de Dumbledore.

- No Sr. Weasley, no hicieron nada por ahora, el director desea verlos para un asunto de suma importancia –

- Ah ok – dijo Ron más aliviado.

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina de Dumbledore y de que MaGonagall dijera la contraseña, que era "helado napolitano" (N/A: un helado bastante rico) al entrar al recinto del director lo primero que sintió Harry fueron un golpe provocado por caer al suelo y varios lengüetazas bastante conocidos.

- Hocicos - dijo Harry aún en el suelo.

- Vaya que sorpresa – dijo Ron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hocicos? – pregunto Hermione.

- Visitar a mi ahijado favorito, por supuesto – dijo Sirius una vez que se convirtió en humano y ayudo a Harry a levantarse.

- Pero Sirius Harry es tu único ahijado – dijo Remus que apareció detrás de Sirius.

- Con más razón es mi ahijado favorito – dijo Sirius como si eso fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

- Si como digas ¿cómo han estado chicos? – preguntó Remus.

- Bien gracias – contesto Hermione.

- Me alegro y ahora Sirius, si no te importa creo que debemos darles una explicación – contesto Remus.

- Si, es cierto, a ver chicos les diremos el porque de nuestra visita, ¿adivinen que me dio el Ministerio? –

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el trío

- LA CUSTODIA DE HARRY – gritó Sirius.

- ¿EN SERIO? – preguntó el trío.

- EN SERIO – gritó el animago.

- ES GENIAL – gritó Harry antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su padrino y figura paterna.

Se pasaron un buen rato platicando de eso y aquello, pero los chicos tenían que irse pues tenían compras pendientes, pero Remus y Sirius decidieron acompañarlos, ahora que Sirius es un hombre libre no hay problema para ir al Hogsmeade.

Una vez allá cada quien fue de compras, excepto Remus y Sirius que se quedaron en las Tres Escobas donde esperarían a los chicos, como una media hora después el trío regreso y decidieron quedarse en las Tres Escobas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.

Y no se dieron cuenta, pero al bar también entraban Severus y compañía riendo y platicando como la vez pasada.

- Miren si ha llegado Snivellus – dijo Sirius lo demasiado alto como para que todos oyeran.

- ¿Black? – dijo Severus sorprendido de verlo ahí.

- El mismo, vaya me sorprendes, por fin sales de tu caverna a la que llamas habitación –

- Y al parecer tú ya tienes el suficiente valor como para salir de la casa de tu madre – respondió Severus, pues el estar con sus amigos lo hacían sentir fuerte.

- ¿Qué has dicho pedazo de grasa andante? – Sirius se enojo.

- Black ¿por qué no te largas de una buena vez? – dijo Karina.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? – dijo Sirius.

- ¿Qué no me recuerdas, Claro, como me ibas a recordar con tu poca e ineficiente memoria? – dijo Karina, recordando a su enemigo de infancia.

- Eliosa – dijeron Sirius y Remus a la vez.

- Vaya, hasta Lupin me reconoció – dijo Karina.

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? – Empezó Sirius - ¿quién más tendría el ingenio para hacer tan pobres comentarios y quien más se juntaría con un pobre diablo como Snape que tú Eliosa? -

- Uy, se nota que has mejorado en tus respuestas Black, ya que recuerdo que solo decías puras tonterías en nuestros tiempos de escuela – dijo Karina.

- Eliosa, has un favor al mundo y lárgate – dijo Sirius ya casi al borde de la furia.

- ¿Y si no quiero qué harás, morderme con tus colmillos de perro ridículo? – dijo Karina y Severus se rió.

Sirius ya estaba por llegar a su límite, pero afortunadamente Remus se dio cuenta y dijo tranquilamente:

- Creo que será mejor que concluyamos con esta "amistosa" conversación, los chicos deben volver al castillo -

- Buena idea Lupin, nada más una sugerencia, si vuelves a sacar de paseo a Black deberías ponerle su correa – Sirius ya estaba por golpearla y Severus de morirse de la risa.

Remus se encargo de sacar a Sirius del bar antes de que algo malo pasara y el trío iba detrás de ellos, preguntándose que fue todo eso.

- Bueno Sev ya cálmate, sino quieres que te de un infarto – dijo Karina.

- Lo-lo siento pero es que, es que fue muy divertido – dijo Severus ya más tranquilo.

- Karina, no me digas que aquellos hombres eran tus enemigos de la infancia – dijo Sara.

- Así es Sara y fue divertido el rencuentro –

El grupo de amigos se sentó en una de las mesas, Charles, Roger y Karina pidieron cerveza de mantequilla, Severus y Stanly whisky de fuego y Sara simplemente agua.

Mientras tanto en la calle:

- Maldita, hija de &$·!"-/., me las va a pagar – decía un furioso Sirius.

- Sirius cálmate –

- ¿Calmarme, calmarme, cómo puedo calmarme con esa, esa mujer estando aquí y después de lo que me dijo? –

- Tienes que admitir que la provocaste al insultar a Severus – decía Remus.

- Ah y ahora la defiendes, no pos que padre – decía molesto Sirius.

El trío no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, es decir sabía que Karina y los merodeadores (excepto James) no se agradaban, pero no se imaginaban que a tal grado se odiaban.

- Sirius cálmate – dijo Harry.

- No puedo Harry, no puedo, el simple hecho de ver a esa mujer es suficiente como para volverme loco –

- ¿Por qué se odian tanto? – preguntó Ron.

- Porque es una arpía, una maldita – decía Sirius.

- Sirius la odia porque cuando crecimos se entero de que James y ella eran mejores amigos y Sirius se puso celoso –

- ESO NO ES CIERTO – gritó Sirius.

Durante esa noche en las mazmorras:

- Que tarde tan productiva ¿no creen? – preguntó Sara.

- Pues si, logramos averiguar mucho acerca de Hermione como esperábamos – dijo Roger contento.

- Si, ¿Quién iba a decir que en cuarto le aplicaron un hechizo a sus dientes y Severus no hizo nada para defenderla? – dijo Stanly.

- Ya te dije que en ese tiempo aún no sentía nada por ella – dijo Severus.

- Pero aunque ya te hubieras fijado en ella dudo mucho que hubieras hecho algo para ayudarla – dijo Charles.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Karina.

- Y dicen ser mis amigos – dijo Severus fingiendo molestia – miren ya me llego el regalo de hoy –

- A ver ¿qué es? – preguntó una Sara muy curiosa.

Al desenvolver el paquete Severus descubrió que el regalo era un estuche para varita cubierto de piel de dragón con el seguro en oro.

- GUAU esta bien bonito – dijo Roger.

- Esta muy padre Sev – dijo Karina.

Durante un buen rato tanto Severus como sus amigos se la pasaron hablando de esto y aquello, pero no se enteraban de que en una habitación lejana a la que estaba se encontraba Román con una poción que contenía la poción de la verdad.

- Con esto haré que Hermione cante lo que me este ocultando – pensaba fríamente Román.

A la mañana siguiente:

Ya era nuevamente la hora de los regalos y cada alumno esperaba impaciente.

- Vamos Herm a ver ¿qué te dieron? –decía Ginny.

- Otro poema – dijo Herm.

- Léelo – dijo Ginny.

- Ok, ok – dijo Hermione.

_Los Elementos_

_Con las gotas de agua_

_Te quiero decir_

_Que sin ti mi corazón_

_Dejaría de latir_

_Con la tierra te _

_Quiero expresar_

_Que sin tu compañía mí_

_Alma deja de gozar_

_Con el fuego te_

_Quiero confesar_

_Que solo a ti mis_

_Anhelos puedo contar_

_Con el aire te_

_Quiero decir_

_Que mi vida solo_

_Te pertenece a ti_

_Y con el espíritu te_

_Quiero comentar_

_Que siempre te_

_Seré de fiar_

_Los elementos me_

_Ayudan a escribir_

_Lo que tan difícil_

_Te quiero decir._

- Es bellísimo – concluyó Hermione.

- Hermione – alguien le llamo por la espalda y era Román.

- Buenos días Profesor –

- Te importaría ir conmigo a mi despacho un segundo –

- Claro –

Ellos ya salían del Gran Comedor cuando Karina se percato de esto y le dijo a Sara que en un momento regresaba.

Una vez que Hermione entro al despacho sintió como la mano de Román la sujetaba y le metía un líquido a la boca, pero antes de decir algo se quedo completamente quieta.

- A ver Hermione cuéntame ¿qué me has ocultado? – Hermione dijo toda lo que Karina y los demás le contaron y conforme hablaba Román cambiaba de expresión de enojada a furiosa.

Mientras Karina escuchaba todo por el otro lado de la puerta.

- Maldita Karina, ya me las pagara -

Hermione recupero la postura y furiosa dijo:

- ¿Por qué me has hecho tomar esa poción Román? -

- ¿Román? Ja Román no existe niña-

- ¿Qué…?

- Es cierto – dijo Karina entrando de golpe.

- Karina – dijo Hermione.

- Su nombre no es Román, sino (suspiro) Oliver Callow –

- Que astuta Karina – dijo Oliver.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Hermione.

Notas de la Autora: se que le final estuvo totalmente chafa, pero no se me ocurría algo mejor, lamento no dejar respuestas de reviews pero es que ahora si que estoy apurada en muchas cosas, aún así agradezco a las personas que me mandan sus reviews y espero que lo sigan haciendo.

Ya saben, manden felicitaciones, quejas, sugerencias, howlers, maldiciones etc. Gracias bye.


	11. Terminemos con esto

Wola ya volví para mostrarles el capítulo 10 de esta historia cual la escribo con cariño para ti Andreina disfrútala.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: los pensamientos de los personajes serán marcados con / gracias.

Cáp. 11. Terminemos con esto.

Una vez que Hermione entro al despacho sintió como la mano de Román la sujetaba y le metía un líquido a la boca, pero antes de decir algo se quedo completamente quieta.

- A ver Hermione cuéntame ¿qué me has ocultado? – Hermione dijo toda lo que Karina y los demás le contaron y conforme hablaba Román cambiaba de expresión de enojada a furiosa.

Mientras Karina escuchaba todo por el otro lado de la puerta.

- Maldita Karina, ya me las pagara -

Hermione recupero la postura y furiosa dijo:

- ¿Por qué me has hecho tomar esa poción Román? -

- ¿Román? Ja Román no existe niña-

- ¿Qué…?

- Es cierto – dijo Karina entrando de golpe.

- Karina – dijo Hermione.

- Su nombre no es Román, sino (suspiro) Oliver Callow –

- Que astuta Karina – dijo Oliver.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Karina con odio a Oliver.

- Buscando lo que necesito, venganza, por meterme a Azkaban tú y tus malditos amigos la pagaran en especial Snape –

- A Severus ni te acerques o te mato – dijo Karina.

- Que miedo me das –

- Hermione, vete y trae a Snape y los demás acá –

- Pero… - dijo Herm.

- Vete ahora – ordeno furiosa Karina.

Hermione se fue corriendo con dirección al Gran Comedor y al llegar y entrar siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la mesa alta sin importarle que los alumnos se le quedaran mirando.

- Pro… profesor S… Snape – decía Herm con dificultad por la falta de aire.

- ¿Qué sucede señorita Granger? –

- Karina… ella… peligro… Oliver esta aquí – todavía decía con dificultad.

- Respire y dígame que pasa – le dijo Severus.

Hermione respiró y ya más tranquila repitió.

- Oliver esta aquí y quiere venganza y esta con Karina en su despacho -

- ¿Oliver? – preguntó Sev confundido.

- Oliver Callow, el que le metió a usted con los mortifagos –

- ¿Pero como sabes eso? – preguntó Sev aterrado.

- Eso no importa ahora, vamos con Karina – dijo Sara levantándose al mismo tiempo que sus demás colegas.

Charles, Roger, Stanly, Sara, Severus y Hermione se fueron hacía el despacho de Oliver dejando a todos los alumnos y profesores confundidos, pero Dumbledore corrió en busca de su fénix para mandar una carta al ministerio.

Y antes de que llegaran al despacho…

- Que alegría es el verte de nuevo Karina – dijo Oliver con una sonrisa seductora y malvada.

- Que lastima el que yo no pueda decir lo mismo, ya que no sabes la repugnancia que me produces con tan solo verte – dijo Karina desafiante.

- Y sigues tan grosera como siempre, pero admito que eso es algo me que gusta de ti – decía Oliver mientras se acercaba a Karina, pero esta sacó su varita.

- No te me acerques o veras como te va –

- Entonces deberías mostrármelo, porque me cuesta el no acercarme –

- Veo que no cambia tu manera tan barata de seducir, siempre me deseaste y nunca me conseguiste y esta no es la excepción –

- Veras como caerás –

- Prefería estar con troll que contigo –

- Golpe bajo –

En ese momento llegaron los demás.

- Vaya, esto es una linda reunió de antiguos colegas, pero creo que este no es un buen lugar para esto ¿no creen? – dijo Oliver, mientras que con un movimiento de su varita y recitando unas palabras extrañas, ya no estaban en el despacho, sino en un bosque con árboles frondoso, pero curiosamente muy callado, pues no habían animales ni insectos – como verán he aprendido tantas ramas de magia oscura que he aprendido un viejo conjuro que permite transportarme a mi y a quien quiera sin un traslador.

- ¿A dónde rayos nos has traído y porque nos buscaste? – dijo Severus.

- No es conveniente que sepas donde estamos, porque sino llamarías a tu querido Dumbledore y vine por mi venganza querido Severus – dijo con tono burlón, pero de repente lo cambio por uno serio y frío – por haberte quitado a la única mujer que ame y por meterme en Azkaban.

- Tú solito te ganaste esa sentencia – dijo Sara.

- No creo el haber pedido tu opinión Sara.

- No le vuelvas a hablar así infeliz – dijo Charles.

- Ahí pero miren, que romántico Charles al rescate, que cursi.

- Ya es suficiente – dijo Karina y todos la vieron – Terminemos con esto.

- Será un placer.

Aparentemente nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermione y todos empezaron a luchar 6 vs. 1, esto suena injusto, pero Oliver al saber mucho de magia negra que aprendió después de salir de Azkaban le favorecía muy bien y eso no era nada bueno.

Rayo tras rayo, luz, tras luz, risas malvadas y algunos gemidos de dolor era todo lo que ocupaba esa horrible escena y Hermione no sabía que hacer, en ese momento su mirada se fijo en Severus y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que nada malo le pasara a él, pues al enterarse mejor de cómo fue su vida llegó a la conclusión que le había tomado mucho afecto, no sabía que clase de afecto pero uno bastante fuerte, más fuerte que una amistad, pero no sabía si más fuerte que una atracción.

En ese momento, con horror vio como Sara cayó al poco tiempo inconsciente y Charles al distraerse para ver como estaba también fue atacado y cayó, solo quedaban 4 de los buenos, pero se veía como Stanly y Roger no soportaría mucho tiempo y efectivamente, al poco tiempo ellos también cayeron, dejando a Karina y a Severus solos contra ese monstruo.

- Bien fue divertido, pero ya me estoy cansando de esto – dijo Oliver – así que crucio – la maldición fue recibida por Karina, quien no se rebajo a gritar y nada más se mordía el labio ocasionándose una herida y le empezó a salir sangre.

- Podrías evitarte esto Karina si decidieras estar conmigo –

- Ya te dije lo que preferiría antes de estar contigo –

- Ya no te oyes tan desafiante como la otra noche –

- ¿Qué noche? – preguntó Severus.

- En una noche en que le dije a Granger lo que "sentía" por ella, Karina apareció en escena y una vez que la tonta de Granger se fue, Karina me dijo que me cuidara –

- ¿Es cierto? – le preguntó Severus a Karina.

- No estaba segura de si era o no era quien creía cuando lo vi, pero la noche en que teníamos trabajo ¿te acuerdas? A la media noche –

Flash Back

- Pero creo que eso no se hará realidad -

- ¿Pero qué dices? Severus veras como pronto estarás junto a Hermione y ese sueño se realizara ahora deja de actuar como niño tonto y levántate que tenemos cosas que hacer -

Severus se levanto y fue tras su amiga pues una vez que ella ordena algo no hay nadie que se atreva a contrariarla.

- Y ¿qué hay que hacer? – preguntó Severus.

- Una poción para que el Gran Salón tenga una esencia agradable durante el baile de San Valentín y esa clase de pociones tardan en hacerse – dijo Karina

- Como odio esas pociones, siempre oliendo a rosas – dijo Severus quejándose.

- ¿Qué querías? Nos lo pidió Dumbledore –

- Bien, bien, todo por el viejo ese –

Después de una hora de trabajar.

- Vaya, se nos terminó la canela – dijo Severus.

- Iré a buscar un poco más –

Y una vez que Karina fue por la canela y regresaba al despacho de su amigo una voz que le sonaba familiar se escuchaba y la siguió hasta la torre astronómica y se ocultó, escucho toda la declaración a Herm y una vez que ella se fue Karina entró oculta en las sombras.

Eres un hipócrita - dijo Karina detrás de Román.

¿Acaso alguien te pregunto? - pregunto Román sin siquiera voltearse ya sabía quien era.

¿Cómo puedes jugar con ella? Eres un imbécil -

Me lo has dicho tantas veces que ya perdió el sentido -

Mucho cuidado Román mucho cuidado - dijo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Quien se debe de cuidar es otro - dijo Román antes de irse.

Fin Flash Back

- Y los que se deben cuidar son ustedes, CRUCIO – gritó Oliver hacía Severus, quien no gritó.

Y nuevamente siguieron luchando, ya casi Severus y Karina estaban sin fuerza, Oliver era muy fuerte, demasiado y no sabían que hacer, sin saber donde estaban no sabían como pedirle ayuda a alguien. Mientras que Hermione seguía viendo la batalla con gran palidez y estando totalmente inmóvil.

Y aunque Karina era muy buena para este tipo de enfrentamiento, era difícil contra alguien como Oliver y al final cayó adolorida de tantos crucios que recibió.

- Bueno mi querido Severus ya cayeron 5 y faltas tú –

- No me rendiré –

- No y más con público supongo – dijo señalando a Hermione.

- Srta. Granger ¿qué hace aquí? –

- Esta aquí desde que llegamos, pero solo yo me di cuenta –

- Sabiendo que esta aquí y no dijiste nada ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera lastimado? –

- Vamos Severus ¿y a ti que mas te da? Ella solo es una hija de muggles, una sangre sucia, una niñata, sabelotodo, insoportable, detestable…

- Ya basta, no te permito que le hables así –

- ¿Y por qué? –

- Porque… –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque… -

- ¿Por qué? -

- PORQUE LA AMO – en ese momento Sev se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y vio como Herm habría sus ojos como platos y abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo.

- Ahí que romántico, me dan asco – dijo Oliver.

Pero ninguno de los dos le hacían caso, estaban más ocupados mirándose a los ojos y cada quien en sus pensamientos los cuales eran…

Severus

/Se lo he dicho, bueno no exactamente a ella pero si lo dije, como es posible que me olvidara de que ella estaba aquí, y ahora ¿qué haré? ¿Qué le diré? ¿Debería negarlo? Eso no funcionaría, soy un idiota un completo imbécil, pero y si ella me llegara a corresponder, que tonterías digo ella no lo haría ¿o si? Vale soñar/

Hermione.

/ ¿Me ama? A ver recapitulemos ¡me ama! Eso es nuevo, pero ¿por qué no me molesta? Yo lo odio debería molestarme o ¿acaso no lo odio? ¿Qué significara todo esto? ¿Y si sintiera algo por él, algo más allá del despreció, tal vez más allá del respeto y admiración? ¿Más allá de la amistad? Por dios Hermione ¿cómo piensas así de Snape, esto esta raro, pero siento como si muy dentro de mi sintiera algo especial por Severus Snape, solo espero no estar equivocada como con Román o con Oliver o con quien sea/

- Ya mucha cursilería ¿no creen? Lo siento Herm, pero veras morir a tu querido Severus – dijo Oliver mientras que con un expelliarmus que no paso de inadvertido por Severus para sacarle la varita de la mano le apunto para estar a punto de decir la maldición fatal cuando…

- NOOOO – gritó Hermione para correr e interponerse entre la maldición y Severus – No por favor no lo hagas, te lo imploro – decía Hermione con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

- ¿Y por qué? – decía Oliver.

- Porque… -

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque… -

- ¿Por qué? -

- PORQUE LO AMO – grito Herm como hace momentos lo hizo Severus.

La cara de los tres era un poema, la de Oliver a punto de reventar de la risa, de Hermione de nervios y de Severus más sorprendida y alegre a la vez.

- ¿En serio? – decía Severus.

- En serio – dijo Herm mientras ella y Sev se miraban ambos con miradas alegres y encantadas.

- Patético – decía Oliver para interrumpirlos – esto es más que patético, pero si eso quieren, dejare que los dos mueran –

- No lo harás – decía Severus.

- A que si Avada K… -

- PETRIFICUS TOTALIS – se oyeron de 5 voces que eran los que hace momentos estaban inconscientes, dejando a Oliver en el suelo.

- Chicos ¿están bien? – decía Severus.

- Adoloridos pero bien – dijo Stanly.

- Mejor vámonos – dijo Sara.

- Roger, átalo para que nos podamos ir – dijo Karina

Roger conjuró unas sogas y ató a Oliver para que no escapara mientras ellos buscaban una forma de salir de ese bosque.

- Creo que podríamos crear un traslador ¿pero con qué? – dijo Sara.

- ¿Eso no es ilegal? – dijo Stanly.

- Si, pero ahora mejor salgamos de aquí y nos arreglaremos con el ministerio – dijo Karina.

- Podríamos usar uno de estos árboles – dijo Charles.

- Buena idea – dijo Roger.

Y una vez que todos apuntaron uno de los árboles con sus varitas y recitaron el encantamiento.

- Bueno vámonos – dijo Roger.

Pero antes de irse, Severus y Hermione se dijeron:

- ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? – preguntó Severus.

- Es cierto – dijo Hermione sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de Severus mientras este cerraba los ojos al sentir su contacto – nunca me di cuenta, pero ahora lo se, te amo y ¿lo tuyo también fue cierto? –

Severus sujeto la mano de Hermione entre las suyas y mientras la besaba dijo:

- Es cierto – y se sonrieron y besaron antes de irse también.

Notas de la Autora: PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO TERMINADO, es cierto, bueno falta el final y el epílogo claro, pero casi llegamos al final, espero con ansías sus reviews y agradezco los del capi pasado, Andreina ya casi terminó tu regalo ¿Qué te parece? Bueno cuídense, bye.


	12. El principio de mi felicidad

Wola ya volví para mostrarles el capítulo 10 de esta historia cual la escribo con cariño para ti Andreina disfrútala.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: los pensamientos de los personajes serán marcados con / gracias.

Cáp. 12. El principio de mi felicidad.

Pero antes de irse, Severus y Hermione se dijeron:

- ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? – preguntó Severus.

- Es cierto – dijo Hermione sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de Severus mientras este cerraba los ojos al sentir su contacto – nunca me di cuenta, pero ahora lo se, te amo y ¿lo tuyo también fue cierto? –

Severus sujeto la mano de Hermione entre las suyas y mientras la besaba dijo:

- Es cierto – y se sonrieron y besaron antes de irse también.

Y una vez estando en Hogwarts, apareció Dumbledore con una par de aurores.

- Severus ¿qué paso? – preguntó el director.

- Callow trató de matarnos, pero por surte le pudimos detener y aquí esta –

Los aurores al escuchar toda la historia, se encargaron de llevar a Oliver al Ministerio para que le dieran sentencia y próximamente llevarlo a Azkaban.

Pero eso como no le importa a nadie, mejor vayamos con otros personajes como Severus y compañía.

- ¿QUÉ ELLA QUÉ? – esa fue la expresión de Karina, Sara, Charlie, Roger y Stanly al escuchar de Severus lo que paso antes de irse de ahí.

- Ella me ama, lo oyen me ama y no saben lo feliz que estoy –

- Estoy muy feliz por ti Sev – decía Karina.

- Nosotros también – dijo Charlie.

- Supongo que tendras que hablar con ella para aclarar que hay entre ustedes ¿no? – dijo Stanly.

- Si, es cierto, aunque creo que con eso es muy obvio – dijo Sara.

- Tal vez, pero no sabemos que pasa por la mente de Hermione – hizo notar Severus.

Y si quieren saber que pasa por la mente de esta joven, es que jamás había estado tan feliz y es que todo era color de rosa para ella desde que escuchó a Severus decir que la amaba y que ella se diera cuenta de que también lo amaba.

Aunque claro tendría que hablar con Severus de eso, pues ella quería estar con él por siempre, pero es necesario escuchar la opinión de él también, y rogaba por que Severus le dijera que no imaginaba la vida sin ella.

Después de que todo el problema con Oliver se solucionara, pues si quieren saber que le paso, solo diré que no saldrá de Azkaban en mucho, mucho tiempo y sin derecho a fianza.

Pero para desgracia, ni Hermione ni Severus pudieron hablar de lo sucedido en todo el día y ¿por qué? Tal vez porque tanto Harry como Ron hacían que Hermione se quedara en la biblioteca para ayudarlos a pasar los EXTANSIS y a Severus no lo dejaban en paz cada vez que llegaba un reportero y quería una entrevista de que fue lo que paso mientras peleaba contra Oliver.

Triste no creen, y para variar las peleas entre Sirius y Karina iban de mal en peor, en los momentos del día en que se encontraban (pues Sirius apareció para quedarse con Remus para el puesto de profesor de DCAO) siempre tenía un motivo nuevo para tratar de asesinarse entre si, ni Remus ni Severus podían ayudar para que ese par se calmara.

Era una muy fea batalla, pues de alguna manera siempre se odiarían o eso fue lo que pensó todo el mundo, pero lo que todo el mundo no sabía era lo siguiente:

Flash Back:

Era ya muy tarde, eran alrededor de las 3 AM, pero eso no impedía que el guapísimo Sirius tuviera antojo de algo dulce para posteriormente volver a la cama, así que fue a las cocinas en busca de pastel de chocolate o algo así, pero…

- Eliosa ¿qué demonios haces? -

Obviamente Karina estaba comiendo unas galletas de vainilla con una rebanada de pastel, pues ella también tenía hambre, pero a pesar de eso no podía dejar de ser mala con su Némesis.

- Jugando quidditch -

Sirius hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- ¿Pues qué parece que hago Black, tenía hambre y vine por algo dulce para comer -

- ¿Y no podías comer en las mazmorras con tu adorado Snape? –

- Para tu información Black yo no habitó la mazmorra, hace demasiado frío allá y no quería quedarme aquí, pero si te molesta verme entonces lárgate -

- No quiero, tengo hambre –

- Cuando no – dijo Karina muy bajito, pues si algo recordaba de su enemigo es que cuando estaban en la escuela siempre veía Sirius no comer, sino devorar sus alimentos.

Sirius hizo oídos sordos, aunque si la escucho, el estar solo en la cocina ayuda mucho a que el eco repitiera las cosas sin importar cuan bajo las digas.

- Bien, quédate si no haces ruido ninguno tendrá porque ponerse a amenazar al otro y podremos comer en paz – dijo Karina.

- Bien –

- Bien –

Sirius empezó a comer de lo mismo que comía Karina y el ambiente a pesar de ser algo molesto por las miradas de odio que a veces se daban entre si, era agradable poder comer algo dulce con tu enemigo a pesar de que lo quisieras estrangular de una vez.

En una de esas, ambos sin querer habían cogido de la misma galleta y se ruborizaron un poco al ver la mano del otro sujetar la misma galleta y entonces Sirius soltó la galleta.

- Lo siento – dijo él.

- No importa –

- Sabes Eliosa, hemos sido enemigos desde la escuela y a pesar de eso a mi ahijado le agradas como persona y como maestra, pues ha habido ocasiones en que te alaba cuando platicamos de sus estudios –

Karina sonrió.

- Harry es un buen chico, también cuando hablo con él habla muy bien de ti –

- Creo que esta rivalidad entre nosotros no debería seguir, es decir me molesto lo que paso con James, pero si a él le agradaste y a Harry le agradas ahora, no has de ser tan mala como me figure todos estos años -

- Si, supongo que si Harry te admira así será por algo y creo que si puedes ser una buena persona -

Sirius sonrió.

- ¿Quieres que te diga un secreto? -

- Mmmmm bueno –

- Yo nunca te odie por que James y tú se agradaran –

- ¿Entonces? –

- Creo que jamás te odie, lo decía porque me daba una rabia verte con Snivellus –

- Severus es mi amigo, lo apreció –

- Si eso entiendo, pero no se, me molestaba mucho verlos juntos y más que lo defendieras como lo haces –

Sirius no sabía como había dicho tan confesión, pero suponía que al no estar rodeados de gente que los vieran pelearse todas sus barreras contra Karina se desvanecían y no le quedaba otra que ser honesto.

- Sabes, yo tampoco te odio por siempre molestar a Severus -

- ¿Entonces? –

- Supongo que siempre me molestaba el verte con diferentes chicas cada semana, me molestaba que fueras tan mujeriego y que me trataras tan mal después de enterarte de mi amistad con James –

- Sabes, podríamos hacer un pacto de paz, ya sabes ser tal vez no ser los mejores amigos, pero si tratar de llevarnos mejor que hasta ahora –

Karina lo meditó unos segundos.

- Bien acepto – y con eso se estrecharon las manos.

Fin Flash Back.

Después de esa noche el cambio de actitud entre ellos dos dio un cambio radical, pues antes se les veía pelear por cualquier cosa y ahora se les veía riendo, platicando, bromeando y llevarse de lo mejor.

Esa misma mañana era el día en que se entregaban los 7º regalos en persona durante el baile de San Valentín y todos estaban ansiosos por saber quien les había tocado, tanto chicos como chicas (incluyendo profesores) fueron al pueblo de Hogsmeade a buscar la túnica o vestido perfecto para esa noche.

Ya no se podía aguantar uno la espera, era muy excitante el saber que onda con tu pareja, porque podía llegar a ser el chico o chica más guapo/a o el más feo/a (N/A: aunque como dice una amiga, no existe la fealdad sino belleza rara) o podía llegar a ser un profesor y el terror de las chicas era, obvio que les tocara con Severus Snape (N/A: a mi no me molestaría pero bueno, ellas se lo pierden).

Todos los regalos estaban listos, los atuendos también, el ambiente también, ya solo se esperaba a que fuera ya hora de que todo comenzara y esta no se hizo de rogar, pronto las puertas estaban abiertas dando paso al Baile de San Valentín.

- Muy bien mis queridos amigos – comenzó a decir el director – ya es hora de nuestro tan esperado baile de San Valentín y de que cada uno encuentre a su pareja que le corresponde, pero claro antes de eso deben de saber quienes son y por eso he ideado un plan para eso, en el ambiente del Gran Comedor hay algo diferente – todos cuchichearon – y eso es la esencia, pues aquí nuestra querida profesora Karina y el profesor Snape han hecho una poción para que al olerla en cada uno se realice un hechizo, el cual consiste en que alrededor de ustedes se formara una aura de color dorado que solo su pareja correspondiente podrá ver y en ese momento sabrán quien les toco -

Todos estaban estupefactos pues jamás se imaginaron que así descubrirían a su pareja, pero esperaban ansioso a que el hechizo comenzara y como si Dumbledore les leyera la mente dijo…

- Y el hechizo comienza… - mira un reloj de cadena que guarda en el bolsillo – ahora.

Todos buscaban desesperados para poder ver un aura dorada, varios se encontraron y hubo decepciones, alegrías y resignaciones. Y para variar a Harry le tocó con Ginny y a Ron con Luna, él realmente se sorprendió al ver quien le toco.

Y como si fuera poco, ya que Karina y Sirius llegaron mucho después del sorteo decidieron ir juntos, Remus invitó a Tonks para que fuera su pareja, Charles invitó a Sara (ya que descubrieron que estaban enamorados uno del otro), pero ni Roger ni Stanly tenían pareja, pero eso no les molestaba pues estaban acostumbrados a ser solteros de por vida.

Pero eso si, una inquieta Hermione y un desesperado Severus Snape trataban (mas que encontrar a sus parejas) encontrarse a ellos mismos, Severus necesitaba ver a Hermione y viceversa, pero lo malo es que entre tanta gente y con tanto ruido eso era muy complicado.

Mientras tanto unas quisquillosa Parvati Patil también buscaba a su pareja y entonces vio un aura dorada, ah pero HORROR (N/A: para ella claro) a quien rodeaba esa aura era a nuestro querido Severus.

- Oh Por Dios – empezaba a decir Parvati – me ha tocado con el Profesor Snape ¿cómo es eso posible, bueno ni modos, ahí que ser fuerte e ir con él -

Y no era la única que estaba confundida por con quien le tocó, pues un chico o más bien Seamus también estaba buscando a un aura dorada y ah sorpresa vio el aura rodeando a Hermione.

- Guau me tocó me con Hermione – decía Seamus.

Tanto Parvati como Seamus se acercaban a sus respectivas parejas, pero antes de eso tanto Severus como Hermione al fin se vieron, se acercaron y estaban a punto de besarse sin importarles si los veían pero…

- Hermione linda ¿adivina quien es tu pareja? – decía Seamus.

- ¿Seamus? – preguntó ella volteando.

- Así es, yo soy tu pareja ven quiero ir a bailar –

- Pero… -

- Profesor Snape –

- ¿Si señorita Patil? –

- ¿Sabía que yo soy su pareja esta noche? – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Y Severus con miedo preguntó.

- ¿Es usted? –

- Precisamente –

Ahora si las cosas estaban mal.

- Vamos Herm, la pista espera -

- Profesor, yo también tengo ganas de bailar ¿vamos? –

Eso era confuso para Herm y Sev, ellos querían estar juntos, pero aparentemente el destino no quería eso, pero aunque el destino no quisiera ellos no iba a permitir que los separaran.

- Seamus yo no quiero bailar, ¿por qué no mejor bailas con Parvati? Ella tiene ganas de bailar -

- Pues ¿qué opinas Parvati? –

- No lo se, pues mi pareja es el profesor, aunque si él no tiene problema –

- No, no por mi vaya –

- Ok – respondieron Parvati y Seamus para después irse a bailar.

Nuevamente Severus y Hermione se veían y se perdieron en sus miradas, en eso sin darse cuenta estaban bailando, maquinalmente Severus había puesto sus mano en la cintura de Hermione y ella había puesto sus mano en los hombros de su maestro y estaban bailando, pero algo llamó la atención de Severus.

- Espera -

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- Esa gargantilla – dijo Severus señalando la gargantilla de plata con un cuarzo en forma de corazón que llevaba Hermione puesta.

- ¿Qué tiene? –

- ¿De donde la sacó? –

- Me la di Seamus cuando fue el 4º regalo del sorteo –

- Es imposible-

- ¿Por qué? –

- Porque yo compré esa gargantilla para el 4º regalo y se supone que la debería tener la señorita Patil –

- Pues esto me llegó y dudo mucho que la lechuza se equivocara –

- Claro que no se equivoco – dijo Karina que espantó a Herm y Sev cuando habló.

- ¿De qué hablas Karina? –

- Verán, es cierto que a ustedes les tocó Seamus y Parvati, pero con ayuda del director Sara, Cahrles, Roger, Stanly y yo intercambiábamos los regalos para que no fueran a su destinatario correspondiente –

- ¿Es decir…? – decía Sev.

- Los regalos de la señorita Patil llegaban el señor Finnigan y viceversa y tus regalos llegaban a Hermione y viceversa –

- A ver espera tantito, ¿como pudieron hacer eso con todos los regalos si tú y los demás llegaron después de que enviamos los primeros regalos? Y ¿Cómo que los ayudo el director? –

- Albus de por si ya sospecha de sus sentimientos, así que el comenzó intercambio los primero regalos y nosotros nos encargamos de los demás –

- A mira, que bien –

- Si verdad – dijo Karina antes de irse.

- Guau – dijo Hermione.

- Lo se – dijo Sev.

- Es sorprendente –

- Hermione –

- ¿Si? –

- Ven-

Severus la sacó del salón para ir al jardín.

- Toma, es tu septimo regalo, que no es intercambiado – Hermione rió y pudo ver a Sev sacar una cajita que contenía el más hermoso brazalete que Hermione hubiera podido imaginar, era de plata con rubíes y algunos símbolos extraños.

- Severus es precioso –

- Perteneció a mi familia, aunque no lo creas este brazalete era de mi tatarabuelo Erik Snape, quien se lo regalo a mi tatarabuela Rubí Snape (de ahí por ellos los rubíes) y se lo regaló porque de todas las mujeres que conoció mi tatarabuela fue la única que pudo darle a mi tatarabuelo el más precioso y valioso regalo del mundo –

- ¿Qué fue? –

- Su amor incondicional, pues aunque no lo creas hubo un matrimonio en mi familia que realmente se baso en el amor mutuo y no en tradiciones o matrimonios arreglados, realmente se amaron y este brazalete ha pasado de generaciones en generaciones para que algún Snape que realmente se enamorara se lo pudiera dar a su amor, pero eso no había sucedido hasta ahora – Hermione se sonrojo – Hermione te amo y como prueba te doy este brazalete, para que sepas que mi corazón te pertenece - Severus, no se que decir –

- Solo di, que me aceptas –

- Si, si claro que si – y lo besó – Dios te amo y ahora lo se, pero dime ¿qué significan estos símbolos en el brazalete?

- Algo que es cierto –

- ¿Qué? –

- Que te amo y que te seguiré amando incluso después de la muerte –

Hermione quería llorar de alegría, pero mejor lo volvió a besar, para darle a entender que ella le pertenecía que jamás se separaría de él.

Es impresionante lo que puede pasar en el Día del Amor y la Amistad, pues puede ser un día en el que puedes estar con tus amigos, tu familia, tu novio o novia o hasta incluso puede ser el día en que encontraras a tu verdadero amor y te le declararas y eso fue lo que confirmaron Hermione y Severus.

- Tú eres el principio de mi felicidad – dijo Severus antes de volver a besar a Hermione.

Notas de la Autora: SNIF, SNIF, SNIF estoy triste y saben porque? No solo es porque este es el capitulo final, sino también porque solo recibí un review del ultimo cap UNO eso duele, pero ni modos, aun no se si hacer epilogo que opinan? Bueno gracias a todos por haber leído esta basura de fic, gracias cuídense, besos bye.


	13. Epìlogo

Wola ya volví para mostrarles el capítulo 13 y último de esta historia la cual escribo con cariño para ti Andreina disfrútala.

Como siempre los personajes no son míos son de J. K. Rowling.

ADVERTENCIA: los pensamientos de los personajes serán marcados con / gracias.

Cáp. 13. Epílogo.

- Tú eres el principio de mi felicidad – dijo Severus antes de volver a besar a Hermione.

Han pasado 20 años desde que Severus pronunció estas palabras a Hermione, realmente la amaba más que a cualquier cosa del planeta, durante esos largos 20 años pasaron acontecimientos que deberían escribirse en un libro de historia, por ejemplo.

Una vez que la relación entre Herm y Sev se hizo pública hubo muchas y diversas expresiones ante el hecho, a Ron y a Harry estaban dando un paseo nocturno en su último día de clases y casi, les da un infarto cuando habían visto a su mejor amiga besándose con uno de sus peores enemigos detrás de los invernaderos.

A Sirius y Remus les dio mucho asco, pues jamás se imaginaron a Severus (Snivellus) con novia y menos con una menor.

Dumbledore casi se atraganta con uno de sus dulces de limón cuando se enteró de que al fin Severus Snape a quien había considerado como un hijo, al fin había encontrado y aceptado el amor.

A Karina casi le daba por saltar como loca por haber hecho que su plan funcionara, a Sara le daba por llorar por ver a uno de sus amigos feliz con su pareja, a Charles le dio mucha alegría, pues sabía que si alguien merecía ser feliz ese era Severus, a Roger y a Stanly les dio tanto gusto que organizaron una fiesta para celebrar la ocasión que duro hasta las 6 AM.

Pero bueno, todo era miel sobre horjuelas para los tortolos, para cuando Hermione salió de la escuela le explicó a sus padres cual era su relación con su profesor, (lo cual fue difícil de asimilar para los Granger) pero al final de cuentas aceptaron a Severus como amigos y próximo yerno.

Y al mismo tiempo Severus le propuso a Hermione irse a vivir con él en lo que era Snape Manor (pues cuando Voldemort era poderoso la mansión se destruyó por un ataque entre Mortifagos y Aurores) y ahora (con remodelación y toda la cosa) sería ese el nuevo hogar para Sev y Herm.

Severus dejó su trabajo como maestro y se fue a trabajar al Ministerio como especialista en pociones en sus laboratorios (era más trabajo pero mejor la paga) mientras que Herm estudiaba en la universidad Pegaso.

Pero OH Dios ellos no fueron los únicos que se unieron como pareja, aparentemente después del baile de San Valentín Remus le dijo a Tonks que él de por si estaba muy enamorado de ella y que la había invitado al baile para confesárselo y ante tal confesión ella le beso.

Y se preguntaran que paso con Karina y el resto de sus alocados amigos, pues solo diré que ella y Sirius llegaron a ser algo más que amigos, ¿ya me entendieron, así es, después de la graduación del los chicos Sirius le confeso a Karina que le gustaba mucho y que quería hacerla su novia.

En cuanto a Charles y a Sara, pues gracias a Dios se dieron cuenta de que ellos se gustaban entre si, así que andan de novios, y hace poco Charles le propuso casamiento así que se comprometieron para después casarse.

Y en cuanto a Roger y Stanly ya les había dicho que ellos estaban acostumbrados a estar sin pareja así que siguen siendo un par de solterones.

Al parecer había aire de romanticismo en el aire porque Harry le había pedido a Ginny que se casara con él, cosa que no sorprendió a todos, porque era obvio que ambos de amaban y que era su destino estar juntos, la boda fue hermosa y Ginny no se podía sentir más dichosa y esperaba ver a sus amigas también vestidas de blanco y no tendría que esperar mucho.

Hermione estudiaba para medibruja y estaba ansiosa por trabajar en San Burgo, pero más ansiosa para que llegara esa noche, pues cuando salió de casa Severus le había dicho que la esperaría con algo muy, muy especial ¿Qué será?

Pues les diré que lo que Severus le tenía preparado era una cena a la luz de la velas en el balcón de su habitación acompañada con un deliciosos vino y para que mentir, un precioso anillo de compromiso.

Y esa noche:

- Herm ¿te quieres casar conmigo? –

Después de esa pregunta hubo un largo "Si" de la futura señora Snape y obviamente una larga sesión de besos.

La boda fue estupenda, todo el mundo asistió y todo el mundo estaba contento por los recién casados, pues quien se iba a imaginar que Severus Snape se casaría y más con su ex alumna.

La luna de Miel, era un viaje alrededor de todo el mundo, (imagínense cuanto tardaron y cuantos regalos trajeron), pero no solo con regalos regreso el matrimonio Snape, aparte cuando llegaron dieron la noticia de que Hermione estaba embarazada.

Y al parecer no era la única, porque mientras ella estaba de viaje aparentemente Ginny también ya estaba embarazada y Ron, que al haberse enamorado locamente de su novia Luna le había pedido matrimonio, pero ella quedó embarazada antes de llegar al altar, esa fue una pareja que nadie se imaginaba, ni siquiera Ron, su madre, Molly había anhelado que su hijo se hubiera casado con Herm, pero al ver que ella ya estaba feliz con alguien más decidió darle una oportunidad a Luna.

Su boda también fue muy bonita, hubo muchas bromas de parte de los gemelos Fred y George, pero eso ya era de esperarse, cuando las tres muchachas dieron a luz fueron bendecidas con 4 criaturas, así es 4 porque…

Harry y Ginny tuvieron una hija con el cabello rojo y sus ojos de color esmeralda, en opinión de Sirius y Remus era una copia exacta de Lily, cosa que alegró a Harry y conmovió a Ginny y por eso la llamaron así: Liliana Ann Potter Weasley.

Ron y Luna tuvieron una par de gemelos (parecidos a sus tíos) nada más que uno tenía el cabello rubio y el otro los ojos de color celeste, esperaban que tal vez ellos serían igual de traviesos que sus tíos, igual de algo inseguros como su padre y algo fuera de lo común como su madre, se llamaron como sus abuelos, Arthur y Molly, porque eran un niño y una niña (Molly se fascino con todos sus nietos) los llamaron Carlos y Felipe.

Y como en los sueños de Severus, el ser que se formaba dentro de Hermione era una niña, que cuando nación tenía los ojos y escaso cabello que se notaba que sería negro con el tiempo y que se parecía en sus facciones a su madre a la que llamaron Andreina, cuando ella tenía sus 5 años se notaba que sería una excelente bruja, pues desde esa edad se notaba que desarrollaba su magia porque un momento la veían feliz con sus juguetes y al siguiente sus peluches y muñecas se movían y jugaban con ella a tomar el té.

Y de seguro pensaran que esas son todas las cosas que pasaron ¿verdad, pues NO.

Remus y Tonks se casaron también (pasan muchas bodas verdad) aunque ellos no tuvieron hijos, aparentemente había problemas en el organismo de Tonks y no podía estar embarazada, pero eso no los detuvo y fueron a adoptar un niño de 5 años que al verlo todos hubieran jurado que era el hijo perdido de Remus, eran iguales, no en apariencia física sino en que el niño también se veía cansado, agotado pero con una sonrisa encantadora, cualquiera pensaría que es así por ser huérfano, pero no, resulta que el niño también había sido mordido por una licántropo y cada mes lo enviaban al sótano encadenado, Remus se juro cuidar de ese niño y hacer de sus transformaciones menos duras si se quedaba a su lado, lo llamaron James.

Sirius (para sorpresa de todos) le pidió matrimonio a Karina, todos dijeron GUAU pues jamás se imaginaron que Sirius Black algún día se ataría a alguien y más sorprendente que la muchacha dijera que si, ellos tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Marisol, ella definitivamente era igual a sus padres, era muy traviesa, curiosa, orgullosa, pero también era cariñosa, amable y comprensiva, entre ella, Andreina, Lily, James y los gemelos formaron la nueva generación de los Merodeadores, todos tenían 7 años ya.

Todas las tardes (aún si Severus estaba ocupado) Hermione y Severus se la pasaban juntos, ya si fuera para "jugar" o simplemente para platicar y estar abrazados, y con la ayuda de una de esas tardes, Hermione se volvió a embarazar, estaba vez de un niño de ojos negros y cabello marrón al que llamaron Patrick.

También Sara y Charles, tuvieron una hija, de la misma edad que Patrick, a la que llamaron Sandra.

Para cuando los niños mayores cumplieron 11 años todos se fueron a Hogwarts y todos sorpresivamente se fueron a Gryffindor, (cosa que no agradó mucho a Severus), los nuevos merodeadores eran el caos en el colegio, hacían bromas a diestra y siniestra (y el tener a Fred y George como proveedores de artículos ayudaba en eso) aunque eran muy responsables cuando se trataba de sus estudios.

Y hasta cuando pasaron a 2º todos fueron integrantes del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, Lily era la buscadora como su padre, los gemelos bateadores, como sus tíos, Andreina era cazadora (cosa que fue sorpresa, pues no se imaginaba ver a una Snape como jugadora de quidditch), James guardián, y Marisol era la otra cazadora, él único que era el otro cazador era Carlos Word, hijo de Oliver Word y nuevo capitán del quipo.

Para cuando ellos ya estaban en su último año escolar, Patrick entró a Hogwarts, él si entró en Slytherin (para alegría de Sev), Patrick era un chico bastante calmado, cuando entro al colegio era algo reservado y muy estudioso, (como sus padres) pero también era travieso (como su hermana).

Cuando los mayores salieron del colegio, Andreina conoció a un chico llamado Tomás Bravo, era un chico mitad mago (su padre era muggle) y era un chico listo, agradable y muy guapo, obvio era el novio de Andreina, y esto no fue bien visto por Severus, pues decía que era un patán, que él no la merecía, que era poca cosa y que no la trataría como se merecía, pero su esposa pudo calmarlo de esos celos paternales.

Todos los demás hijos igual encontraron pareja, (y aunque no lo crean) Lily se enamoro de James y viceversa, todos decían que era de ley que los James se quedarían con una Lily, los gemelos conocieron a unas mellizas de Hufflepuff llamadas Montse y Diana, que obvio se volvieron sus novias y Marisol era la chica más buscada por los chicos, (parecida a sus papás) pero al final conoció a un chico llamado Erik y ambos están juntitos (a Sirius también le agarraron los celos paternales pero ni modo).

Todos ya tenían sus vidas, excepto Patrick que aún estudiaba, pero todo era felicidad, y Severus y su Hermione no podían pedir más, eran felices y sus hijos los eran y eso era todo lo que importaba, así que solo me queda decir para ya terminar es que cuando estés enamorado/a y creas que esa persona no te puede corresponder, no te dejes vencer lucha, lucha por esa persona, porque aunque tengas enemigos como Oliver, al final siempre encontraras lo que menos esperabas, puede que sea el amor o puede que no, pero mientras peles por lo que quieras eso ya será algo con que compartir con tus seres queridos y quien sabe, durante tu lucha tal vez encuentres el amor no en la persona que esperabas, pero si en la que menos te esperas como el caso de Hermione que se enamoro de quien menos se esperaba, su frío y calculador aunque tierno y cariñoso profesor Severus Snape.

FIN.

Notas de la Autora: TERMINE, POR DIOS TERMINE EL PRIMERO DE MIS FICS, estoy feliz, no saben cuanto agradezco los reviews que me mandaron durante todo el fic, y hablando de eso quiero agradecer a:

**ginny-dark-heart**

**tercySScloe**

**amsp14**

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**

**Nalika-chan**

**libe-patil**

Que fueron las que me mandaron review el capi pasado, ANDREINA esto, todo este fic fue, es y será para ti, ojala lo hayas disfrutado y todos aquellos que lo leyeron, espero no haberlos decepcionado con el epílogo, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer, así que espero que haya valido la pena, bueno gracias continuare con mi fic de "Navidades pasadas combinadas con las del presente" que igual es de esta pareja, gracias y espero sus reviews, por fa, hoy 15 de febrero es mi cumpleaños, dejen que sus reviews sean mis regalos de cumpleaños, gracias, hasta luego besos BYE.


End file.
